


The Glamorous Life

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Because Cybertron can't survive on Transformers series alone, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't decided yet, I made up some TV shows, Interviews, Past attempted sexual assault, Scars, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, possible Sparklings, slightly OOC at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: The bots we know and love are just actors playing the bots we know and love. In the midst of their popularity Starscream tries to keep his secret lover just that. A secret. But when has anything ever worked out for Starscream, on the screen or otherwise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sleep. This fic is a doozy. Have fun with it.

“Circuit here coming to you live from the Blue Carpet! Yes I said Blue, for tonight's award ceremony! Stepping out of his limo now we can see Optimus, dapper as always. It looks like he’s got some new polish on,”

Circuit and longtooth scurried over the the shiny Prime.

“Mr. Prime!” Circuit called. “Who are you wearing?”

Optimus leaned into the mic slightly. “Un-Make,” Optimus smiled under his mask, waving at the camera.

“What are you expecting from tonight's ceremony? Any definite winners in your book?”

“I think many of the people here are just wonderful, and they all deserve praise. We’ve all worked hard, and performed our hearts out. I hope you all are enjoying watching it as much as I love making it.”

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Prime, we are.”

Optimus chuckled. “I’d best get to pictures,” he said, “But have a good evening!”

“Will do Mr. Prime!” Circuit called back. He looked back to the camera. “Lets see who else do we have. Oh! Here, let’s go see who we can steal.” Circuit wandered over and around the group catching anyone he could for a short interview. After a couple more interviews with the likes of Mirage, Beachcomber, and Trailbreaker Circuit found himself with the double couple themselves.

Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Missing their tag along, Starscream.

“And where is Starscream this evening?”

“Late as usual,” Skywarp smiled. “I think he’s still doing his wings,” he laughed.

“Now how have you all been working together since the show split up? Have you seen much of eachother or is it all too busy, is there too much going on?”

“I’d say we see less of eachother,” Skywarp said. “But we still sit down for a drink once in a while. Sometimes we rehearse with eachother, but not as often as before obviously,” Skywarp nodded. “It’s still fun though. We keep in touch. I mean, after, what? Thirty seasons? It’s hard to work with someone for that long and suddenly drop them. You really grow together in time like that.”

Circuit nodded. “Do you have any big secrets coming up for us?”

Thundercracker smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“And Thundercracker, you’re splitting your time now on the writing team, is that correct? How does that feel?”   


“It feels really good to be doing something I’ve loved for so long, on top of the other thing I’ve loved for so long. I’m glad to have this opportunity.”

“Well we’re happy for you. Now, we’ve all heard the rumors floating around that Starscream’s going to be showing up with this mystery man of his, do you have anything to say about that?”

The seekers exchanged a smiling glance. Thundercracker leaned into the mic and looked into the camera. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Circuit chuckled. “Oh, he must really be keeping it under wraps. Alright then, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker gave their parting waves to the camera before heading off for some photo-ops.

“Well folks, hopefully we get a peak at Starscream’s new man, but for now, back to Slamdance for fashion highlights. Slamdance?”

“Alright!” Slamdance declared, straightening the datapads on his table. “First up we have Soundwave and Cosmos, sporting a beautiful matching paint job of the stars. I think Cosmos really steals the show, though. Who knew blue and blue went so well with green? I bet Soundwave knew. Some of Drift’s finest work, I wonder how he juggles it.” he chuckled. “Next up the ever fabulous Seeker power couple. They lightened their colors a bit but still looking good, they play off eachother well, they always have. Optimus Prime sticking with his base colors. But his features are beautifully brought out with that lush finish of his. Good call Prime. Good call. You know, it really does not take much to look good. But even covered with mud and surrounded by squishies Prime is always looking good,” Slamdance placed his datapads on the table and cupped his hand together. “But I think we all know who I’m waiting for. Starscream, and this potential mystery man of his, should be arriving any minute, and I can not wait to see whos frame Starscream is wearing this year. Back to you Circuit.”

“Thanks Slamdance, and you’re right. Nothing could make Prime look bad. No matter how hard they try. Now I’m supposed to keep on the lookout for the rest of the Seekers. Acid Storm and Sunstorm should be arriving any second, and- Oh! Someone just pulled up we’re going to wander that way.”

Stepping out of his signature red Limo was the one and only Starscream. Late, as always, and glamorous, as always, sporting a nearly all red frame with White wings and a black cockpit stationed at his belly. Dark, sharp, handsome features comprised his face, with his signature face lines and black around the eyes. Unlike many of his co-stars he wasn’t smiling, and he made a point of rushing through photo-ops to get to the theatre. Circuit trailed behind. 

“Starscream,” he called. “Do you have anything to say about your mystery man?”

More reporters crowded him until he could no longer march forward. “No comment,” he said, shoving microphones out of his face. “He won’t be joining me this evening, thank you.”

But the reporters were relentless.

“Who are you wearing?”

“Were you proud of your last performance?”

“Is there any news on IDW picking up another season of Till All are One?”

Starscream swiftly made his way through the crowd, only very briefly stopping for pictures and taking one group shot with Megatron and Optimus. The carpet reporters eventually dispersed.

Circuit slouched. Starscream. Always a show off. Never wants to put on a show. For someone who spends so much time on his appearance he certainly didn’t like people to look at him.

Circuit shrugged it off and moved on. There were plenty of other people to interview. Such as Wheeljack, who was just flipping into bipedal mode as Circuit was making his way to the front.

“Wheeljack!” Circuit called. “Fashionably on Wheels as always. How was the drive up?”

“Eh, same as ever,” Wheeljack said.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Sure. Whataya wanna know?”

“Well let’s start with the basics, who are you wearing?”

“I was set up with Un-Maker, looks pretty nice, don’t it?”

“Now, Wheeljack, I know you’ve been asked this before, but how do you feel working with a cast of actors like this? With all of the recent changes made, are you comfortable playing a character who isn’t you?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I mean, bein’ shoved outta the series an’ all that I didn’t mind too much. I still got my job at the university an’ my show. It did feel odd, though, tryin’a play a character I wasn’t as familiar with. Still playin’ me, though, just with less’a the science stuff. I kinda liked the political turn it took.”

“And I hear your show has been renewed for a third season, congratulations.”

“It has, and thanks. I honestly didn’t expect to be workin’ in this business for as long as I have been.”

“Well it suits you.”

“I’d disagree, but I’ve been here this long.”

“How do you get along with your co-stars? I know last year you said you had a hard time really getting into their sort of groups and parties, and such, has that changed at all?”

Wheeljack glanced off for a second. He scratched his chin. “Nah,” he said. “This glitz thing ain’t really my thing. But I was nominated so,” he shrugged. “Here I am.”

“Well good luck,” Circuit gave Wheeljack a gentle pat on the arm before letting him move on. Circuit continued his hunt up until it was time for the show to begin. Circuit put down his microphone and sighed as everyone finished filing into the theatre. He let out a sigh and waved a hand to turn the camera’s down.

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s go watch the show.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was fairly standard. Jazz was hosting, and what a host he was. He joked and prodded, and even did a little bit of singing. He poked fun at some of his co-stars and talked about some of the more recent developments in TV history.

“And our boy Wheeljack,” he smirked. “Science man himself has a real nomination for his own show today. Congrats, you made it in the bigs.”

Wheeljack pulled at his finial, sinking slightly into his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he ignored the smirk some of the seekers were throwing at him.

“Optimus, my man, showing everyone up as always,” Jazz joked. “Gonna blind someone someday. Alright, now let’s hear the nominees to start out with. You guys have made so many movies and shows, who even knows how to start,” he muttered.

A screen came on announcing the nominees for best comedy. It went on like that. Banter, nominees, a winner. From shows, to directors to writers, then finally to the actors. All the while Starscream leaned his head on his fist and tapped a rhythm into the armrest with his claws. Thundercracker and Skywarp sat mostly attentive beside him, with Skywarp smiling but on the verge of recharge.

Two speakers came up, Windblade and Chromia, to announce the next leg of the ceremony. “Now, we take the time to honor those working to entertain our children. Not only are these nominees keeping those young minds entertained, smiling, and laughing, but they have an unmatched commitment to their work and our next generation. The Nominees for Outstanding directing in educational Kids Television,”

The screen went over the nominees.

“Find the Mech.”

“Kaboom.”

“Safety With Flatline.”

And

“Lets Explore.”

Windblade opened the envelope. “And the award goes to,” she and Chromia said in unison. Windblade smiled. “Kaboom, directed by Wheeljack,”

Wheeljack perked awake from where he’d been resting his head on his fist. Everyone was looking at him, and clapping. He looked around for a moment before realizing he was being called on stage. Shuffling out of his seat he carried his heavy pedes to the stage and accepted the award. The clapping died down when his mask met the microphone. He looked out over the sea of red, blue, yellow and purple eyes. Some happier than others, one bright, and suddenly attentive. Hard to miss even among those similar.

“Uh,” he stuttered. “Thanks. Everyone.” Wheeljack tried for a smile but soon elected to scurry off the stage as soon as able. Back in his seat he slumped.

“Primus, Hope I don’t gotta do that again,” he muttered. Those beside him still patted his arm with praise. He smiled and thanked them, trying to get his attention back to the show at hand.

Three more categories whooshed by. Wheeljack rubbed his brow all the way through. He glanced off to the side with his eyes and stared through a crack in his fingers. A light pair of wings twitched, catching his attention before the next category caught even more of it.

“For outstanding performance in a children series,” one of the new two announcers said, turning their attention to the screen.

Beachcomber, in “Lets Explore”

Mirage in “Find the Mech”

Wheeljack in “Kaboom.”

Windcharger in “Will it Stick?”

And

Smokescreen in “Around the Track.”

Wheeljack sighed, easing into his seat. “No way I’m winnin’ against Smokescreen,” he mumbled, still watching the board anxiously.

The envelope was unveiled. The two announcers smiled. “Wheeljack from Kaboom!”

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” Wheeljack muttered. He hauled himself from his seat and was glad not to force a smile. He waltzed back up on stage and accepted the golden statue for a second time. He looked between it and the crowd. Soon enough he actually smiled. “I sure am good at playin’ myself,” he said into the mic. People laughed. “Uh, thanks for this,” he said, holding up the award. “I appreciate it.”

And would appreciate it more if they never made him get back on that stage again. Apparently season one must not have been very good because that one got diddly squat in the awards category.

Wheeljack meandered back to his seat and slumped back in it. Only a few more in kids TV to go. As much as Wheeljack loved his show, and liked working on sets with some of the bigger bots in the box office, he much preferred behind the screen as opposed to directly in front of everyone where they could throw things at him as he pleased.

Just one more category to go.

“And the nominees for Outstanding Children’s series are-”

“Lets Explore.”

“Around the Track.”

“Safety With Flatline.”

“In Kahoots.”

“Kaboom.”

And

“Ravage and Laserbeak.”

Wheeljack scoffed to himself. “Ravage and Laserbeak,” he muttered. “Gotta be.”

“Kaboom!”

“Ah, no,” Wheeljack groaned. For the third time Wheeljack carried his sorry aft on stage. He laughed awkwardly. “Wow,” he said, barely smiling, more like cringing under his mask. “That’s a lot. I’m sorry no one else on the team can come up for this one. I think they’re all alseep in their berths by now. Wish that were me,”

People laughed.

“Heh. Yeah. But thanks to Fixit, Monnracer, an’ our producers. Couldn’t do it without them.”

People cheered and clapped and Wheeljack climbed down again. This time is was definitely over. There was one last personal nomination for him, best Supporting actor in a Drama, but there was no way in the pits that was going to him. Shockwave or Bumblebee all the way.

When that point finally hit Wheeljack’s hunch was right. It went to Bumblebee. The next slot went to Windblade. Lead actor awards went to Starscream, Optimus, and Rodimus, for their respective shows. And soon enough it was all over.

Wheeljack stuffed his awards in his cabin and rushed out of the theatre. Optimus Prime, in all his glamor, however, managed to catch Wheeljack before he could flip into a car and drive home.

“Wheeljack!” he called happily, his mask retracted. “Congratulations.”

“Oh-uh- thanks. Optimus,” Wheeljack said, lifting his hand to the side of his mask but quickly dropping it.

“I’m hosting an after party at my house. You’re invited if you want to attend. I know that isn’t always your “thing” per-sey, but I think you deserve some celebrating.”

“Oh, sure that’s great Optimus,” Wheeljack rattled off. He shrugged. “I might- swing by. Where’s it at?”

“The house on the hill. Just outside the city. You can’t miss it.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I’ll see if I can make it.”

“I hope that you do.”

Optimus parted with his charming smile and small wave. Wheeljack watched him go. “Fragger’s too handsome for his own good,” he muttered to himself. Before that thought could get any further his com pinged with an incoming message.

“Hello?” he said, putting a finger to his ear. “Yeah- yes. I heard. Are you-? Okay, so I’ll meet you there. Okay. Okay. Alright, see ya soon- love ya too. Bye.”

Wheeljack flipped into car form and sped off.  

 

* * *

 

The party was loud. As most parties were. Booze were being handed out like energon at the bar, with people grabbing at drinks without even looking. Swerve and Blurr were showing off, lights were glaring, people danced, music blared. Some PDA stood out in the open while others were much more subtle about it.

That was the main room. There were smaller areas, quieter, well lit areas. Or less lit, depending on what people wanted.

Optimus kept a few baskets around full of protection, and others left vacant for limo keys and other things. Wheeljack grabbed a drink from the bar and began to wander some of the quieter points in the house.

Optimus had a big house. His parties were legendary. Wheeljack had been to one at the beginning of his acting career and told himself he wouldn’t be going to another.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the big winner of the night,” a harsh voice purred from one of the quieter corners of the home. Starscream sat with a drink in his hand, the other poised teetering on the edge of his lip. Wheeljack shuffled over but didn’t get too close. “In Children’s TV,” he said. “Ain’t a big deal.”

“Congratulations anyways. An award is big.”

Wheeljack puffed a bit. “Yeah, but I can feel the three season curse creepin’ up on me.” he said, sitting on the edge of the table beside Starscream's chair.

Wheeljack took a glance at the bots around the room before looking back to Starscream.

Starscream smirked, leaning forward slightly. “I think you’ll be fine,” he said. “Your show is cute. Similar to yourself.”

“Guess that’s just where it gets it from.”

Starscream smiled. “It must,” he stood up.“How many rooms do you think are in this house?”

Wheeljack stood. “Dunno,” he shrugged, putting his drink down on the table.

Starscream hummed. “Maybe we should go count them.”

“Yeah. We should.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream seemed to have an evasion to berths. He decided to sit himself on the vanity and let Wheeljack nuzzle his neck cables and grobe the legs wrapped around his waist.

Wheeljack took in a deep vent against Starscream’s neck.

“Yer always smellin’ so good,” he mumbled, continuing the nuzzles as Starscream lifted his head to accommodate him.

“Showers and polish work wonders,” Starscream said. Wheeljack chuckled. He gave Starscream’s aft a little squeeze drawing a little yelp. Starscream kissed at Wheeljack’s finial, down the side of his head and to his neck. Wheeljack groaned, pulling Starscream slightly closer, knocking their conpieces together.

“When you wanna bring this party to the berth?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream chuckled. “Who says I want that?”

“Not sure which ‘that’ you’re referring to.”

“The berth,” Starscream rolled his head back, exposing his neck cables again. “Can’t you just do it right here?”

“Could, don’t know how comfortable it’d be, though.”

Starscream smirked. “Humor me.”

“Glad to.”

One of Wheeljack’s hands wandered up to grip Starscream’s waist while the other traveled up to lay flat against a wing. Starscream gasped. Wheeljack smiled.

“Got a surprise for you,” Wheeljack said, leaning into Starscream’s audio receptor.

“Oh?”

Wheeljack leaned back and looked Starscream in the eye, a smirk wearing his brow. The hand on Starscream’s waist moved down. Wheeljack pressed a gently finger to the seam of Starscream’s panel and it snapped back. Starscream just watched as Wheeljack lowered himself to a knee and spread Starscream’s legs wide. Before Starscream knew what was happening there was a nip at his exterior node. He jumped. Looking down again he found Wheeljack looking up at him, a fresh new pair of lips sucking at Starscream’s over sensitive node.

Starscream let out a breathy laugh, smiling briefly before rolling his head back and losing himself in the sensation. Wheeljack tapped Starscream’s spike panel requesting entry that was quickly given. Starscream put his weight shakily on one arm while the other hand came to rest on Wheeljack’s head.

“You’re really good at this,” Starscream panted, his legs twitching, itching to close but held in place by Wheeljack’s rough hands. Wheeljack release the valve for a moment. “Been watchin’ videos,” he said before diving right back to his work.

Starscream chuckled. He was about to speak when Wheeljack’s glossia took a turn around his valve ring, drawing a small squeak.

“Videos,” Starscream vented. “You’re funny.”

Wheeljack wrapped a hand around Starscream’s pressurized spike.

“Mhm,” he hummed, unwilling to let go of his work.

It wasn’t long before Wheeljack had Starscream twitching into overload. Starscream shuttered, his wings rattling against the mirror. He took Wheeljack under the chin with both hands and promptly guided him until he was standing up straight.

With glazed over optics Starscream leaned in and wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck. He pressed their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss, done with new, partly unused lips.

“You’re a bad kisser,” Starscream said, leaning out of the lip lock with a smile, his hands moving to rest on Wheeljack's warm cheeks.

“I know I am. Was hopin’ you could teach me a thing or two.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Starscream purred, moving in for more.

They didn’t get to kiss for long before Something flashed in Starscream peripheral vision. starscream covered his eyes and instinctively closed his legs, his knees smacking Wheeljack’s hips. When the flashing was over three snickers went running down the hall.

“You little beast!” Starscream raged, leaping from the vanity and nearly knocking Wheeljack over as he ran to the door. He peaked out into the hallway but found the three cameras had already vacated. Starscream growled, slamming the door shut.

Wheeljack rubbed his brow.

“Stupid little camera men, can’t keep out of other people’s business,” Starscream muttered, pacing around the room.

Wheeljack sighed “are you okay?” he asked.

Starscream huffed, closing his panels and wiping himself off. “let's just go home.”

“Alright.”

“Now everyone will know.”

“I know,” Wheeljack took a seat on the berth. “Don’t mean we can’t keep our relationship private anymore.”

Starscream stopped in his pacing and put a hand to his leaned back head. “God, Primus,” he muttered. He faced forward. “They’re already all over me-” he paused and took a seat on the berth beside Wheeljack. Starscream took a deep vent and one of Wheeljack’s hands. He gave the back of it a kiss before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” Starscream said, gently rubbing an imperfection on Wheeljack’s hand with the blunt of his fingers. “Now they’ll never leave you alone.”

Wheeljack shrugged, slipping his mask back over his face. “It’s fine,” he said. “I can live with that,” he nuzzled the side of Starscream’s head. “Long as I can keep livin’ with you.”

Starscream smiled, his attention still on Wheeljack’s hand.

“Oh, I wouldn’t give that up for the world,” Starscream said. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”  

“Then I’ll be happy. Even with rumors, an’ paparazzi an’ all that slag.”

Starscream's smile fell. “I never wanted you to have to deal with that.”

“Well, too late now I guess. 'less you wanna go hunt down Reflector, but I'm sure he sent the pics to Circuit already.”

“We’ll be seeing them as soon as tomorrow morning.”

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “guess that's what happens when we take a risk.”

Starscream scoffed. “please,” he spat. “that little gremlin was following us. There are dozens of rooms here and dozens of hook ups. We were targeted.”

“Probably right,” Wheeljack put his hand over the one still holding his own. “let's just go home. It’s late.”

Starscream sighed. “yeah, let's go.”

Starscream stood, still hand in hand with Wheeljack. In the main area Wheeljack let go of Starscream's hand. Starscream quickly snatched it back.

“Let them see,” he said. “it doesn't matter now.”

Wheeljack squeezed the hand given to him. All of his concentration was on Starscream as they made their way out. Mentally preparing themselves for the day to follow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream, despite most of his walls being comprised of windows, always kept the curtains closed. Most of his windows had been modified so that he could see out and others couldn’t see in, which was helpful when trying to keep his and Wheeljack’s relationship under wraps.

Wheeljack, for some reason, liked watching the shows about celebrities. Those hosted by Circuit and Slamdance and all of the other bots who couldn’t keep their mouths shut.

Wheeljack was sitting on the couch enjoying a bowl of energon O’s like he did every morning. Starscream stretched, emerging from their room and grabbing for himself a cube from the dispenser. He came up behind Wheeljack and leaned down to give him a kiss on the side of the head.

“What are you watching?” Starscream asked, letting his lips linger for a moment.

“Wanna see our picture,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream scoffed. He stood up straight and wandered around the couch. “Of course you do,” he muttered. He shook his head. “I will never understand your interest in this garbage.”

“I mostly watch it to make fun of it.”

“Your viewership keeps them alive.”

“Yeah, so does all of Cybertrons.”

Starscream plopped himself beside Wheeljack.

“Okay I’ll humor you,” Starscream said. “It’s probably an awful picture of me.”

“Awful picture? Of you? Impossible. Only picture’a you that exists is a good one.”

Starscream scoffed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Nah. I believe it.”

Starscream smiled despite his efforts not to. He put and arm on the back of the couch behind Wheeljack and crossed his legs.

Circuit appeared on screen with the hot stories from the night before. He went over highlights from the afterparties.

“And the biggest reveal of the night was Starscream caught in the act with who we can only assume is his so called Mystery man,”

The picture was brought up on screen of Starscream sitting on the vanity with Wheeljack between his legs. They were kissing, as they’d been. Starscream shifted in his seat, grumbling to himself.

“It looks like Starscream has been getting it on with triple winner of the night, Wheeljack, host of the popular kids show Kaboom.”

Wheeljack suddenly froze. “Ah, no,” he said, slapping his hand to his face. He shook his head. “No, no no no no no,” he grumbled. He discarded his bowl on the table and stood up.

Starscream sat forward. “What? What’s wrong?”

Wheeljack released his face and let his hand drop back to this thigh.

“I host a kids show,” he said. “The kids who watch my show, their parents watch crap like this. So now everyone in the world is gonna see me, the guy who’s supposed to be a good influence on their kids, gettin’ it on at an afterparty.”

“You’re saying it makes you look bad.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Starscream shrugged. He leaned back and crossed his arms. “Then I guess we’ll have to go on and clear the air. You’ll look better when they know we’ve been in a committed relationship for a number of years.”

Wheeljack slumped. “Feel like the damage has already been done.”

Starscream stood. “Don’t pout,” he said, taking Wheeljack’s hands and pressing their forehead together. “We’ll take care of it. You aren’t going to lose your show, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Wheeljack sighed.

“Come on,” Starscream said. “You’re a grown mech who wanted to interface with his, frankly, beautiful Seeker boyfriend on a very very exciting night. If those parents want to criticize you because you wanted to interface then I’ve got some news for them about where sparklings come from.”

Wheeljack hugged Starscream around the waist.

“I love you,” Wheeljack said.

“You’re a sap.”

“I’m your sap.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and leaned up to give Starscream a kiss on the jaw. Starscream smiled, playfully leaning away from the kisses.

“Sap,” he muttered again, this time reciprocating the kisses.

They remained in eachothers embrace for a while just stealing eahothers warmth. Wheeljack rested his head on Starscream’s chest as Starscream hugged his head.

“I’ll try to set up an interview later today,” Starscream muttered into the top of Wheeljack’s head.

“We’ll clear this up, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. And then afterwards we’ll keep it under wraps again.”

Wheeljack hummed, leaning back slightly so he could look Starscream in the face. Wheeljack shook his head. “I know you hate slag like this. If you don’t want to-”

“I do. If you think this will negatively affect your career then I don’t mind putting myself in the lyme light for once.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Wheeljack took in a deep vent. “Alright,” he sighed. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Now lets just relax and put your trophies on the self in the berthroom.”

“This mean we can lay in bed all day?”

“Absolutely. I could use a break.”

Together they gathered their awards from the counter where they'd discarded them the night before and made their way to the berthroom.

“How was the wrap party?” Wheeljack asked, placing his awards on the empty corner shelf under Starscream’s.

Starscream practically gagged.

“Terrible,” he groused. “It was at Rodimus’ place, he and Megatron couldn’t keep their hands off eachother.”

“Hm. Sounds like another pair’a bots I know,” Wheeljack smirked.

“Oh please, we are not that bad. We managed to keep it under wraps for five years, those two couldn’t keep it a secret for five minutes,” Starscream threw himself into the plush berth. “He’s a brat you know. Rodimus. He practically threatened the studio if they didn’t keep Megatron in the series.”

“He can’t be that bad.”

“Maybe not around you. He likes you. He thinks I’m a deva.”

“You are a deva.”

“That’s true. But he said it as if he wasn’t also a deva. Have you seen that gaudy paint job- ulgh- talk about tacky.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Starscream sat up. “Are you kidding? That red with that orange, and yellow. Yellow. Do you know who looks good in Yellow? Nightbeat. Nightbeat looks good in yellow,” Starscream swiped his hand through the air. “He’s the only one,” he fell back into the berth. Starscream stretched his arms above his head. “What are you doing over there?”

“Just- admiring.”

“You’re facing the wrong direction to be admiring,”

Wheeljack chuckled. “I’m still just amazed, ya know? I mean, honestly, my dinky little show-”

“You’re show isn’t dinky, it’s fun. And you have a bigger budget now, don’t you? Now you can blow yourself up twice as much,” Starscream sat up on his elbows. “To be honest, I don’t know how you manage it all.”

Wheeljack finally turned around. “Manage all what?” he asked, finally climbing into the berth.

Starscream waved his hand in the air. “With the show, and the university, and me, and the show that we’re on together.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Helps when some’a the shooting is in the same place I teach.”

Starscream laid down to accommodate him. Wheeljack rested his head on Starscream’s chest.

“As for the other show, that’s easy. I haven’t been on for almost the whole season, an’ next script say I die so,” Wheeljack shrugged. “End’a that. As for you,” Wheeljack grabbed the hand that was resting on Starscream’s cockpit and gave it a kiss.

“Give up the world for you.”

Starscream laughed. “Oh my god, you are such a sap.”

Wheeljack smiled. “you love it.”

“I suppose I have to, don't I?”

Wheeljack released the hand and wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist, pulling them closer together and nestling in. Starscream rubbed small circles between Wheeljack's winglets as they both drifted off into a mindlessly relaxed state.

It hadn't been too late when they got home the night before, and they'd woken up well into the after noon, but keeping themselves hunkered down seemed like a good idea. A plus side to this was all of the important lay around cuddling they would get done while they let the photo incident blow over for the day.

“Ey Star,” Wheeljack said.

“Hm,”

“Don't layin’ around too much make ya sore?”

“Hmm. It can. But I don't care. I'd rather stay in then try to deal with anything happening outside.”

Wheeljack hummed.

They laid there for a while with no words between them. Wheeljack’s hand wandered to Starscream’s belly where it rubbed small circles in the smooth glass.

“So- uh- Starscream-” Wheeljack said, keeping his voice slightly hushed. “Have you thought anymore on- what we talked about last week.”

“Which thing that we talked about last week.”

“About- the sparklings.”

Starscream sighed.

“I’m guessing it’s the same answer,” Wheeljack muttered.

“Wheeljack-” Starscream rested his hand on Wheeljack’s head. He sighed again.

“Wheeljack- I know, I know how much you want sparklings. And I would happily have them with you- if we weren’t in a situation like this. I struggled to protect you, can you imagine how much those harpys would harass us if we had a sparkling?”

Starscream adjusted so he was laying on his side. He rubbed circles into Wheeljack’s waist.

“Maybe in a couple of years,” Starscream said. “We can give it a try. Or if things calm down after the premier.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “I don’t think things’ll ever be calm,” he muttered. “Not ‘less you quit the business,” Wheeljack suddenly perked. “That ain’t me sayin’ I think ya should-”

Starscream smiled. “I know what you meant. And you’re right. But I’ve been here for so long, and I might hate the paparazzi, but I like what I do.”

Wheeljack hugged Starscream around the waist and tigged them flush together.

“No sparklings for now. What about my other proposal?”

Starscream smirked. “You mean my proposal?”

“Oh no, no, I asked you first.”

Starscream chuckled. “In your dreams.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Starscream a kiss on the chest. “Soon,” Wheeljack threatened playfully. “Soon that spark’a yours is gonna be all mine.”

Starscream giggled, pushing at Wheeljack’s shoulder but making no real attempt to stop the assault of kisses. Wheeljack gave a few more before letting up and hugging Starscream close. Starscream hugged him around the head and placed his chin atop it. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“I wish things were different.”

“They will be.”

“Sure, but not for the best.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream hated interviews. Of any sort. Sometimes the interviewer was nice enough, actually enjoyed what they were doing, thought of the celebrities as people to be talked to and not pawns to be prodded.

Circuit was not one of those bots.

And he wanted both of them.

Starscream wouldn’t have it.

“Absolutely not,” Starscream said for the fourth time while they set up the microphone.  
Behind him Cliffjumper was practically tearing his eyes out. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groused. “This is one of the biggest relationship breaks in months-”

“Months.”

“And you won’t even bring your man on with you? How does this make you look-?”

“I am not bringing him on some stupid gossip news channel. I’ll put on your smile and I’ll read from your script, but I am not subjecting Wheeljack to the bombardment he’s sure to get.”

Cliffjumper stepped in front of Starscream.

“Starscream, listen, this will get your ratings up big. People will begin to see you as more than a hard to work with deva. You’re dating the most popular kids show host of the present century-”

“He’s only had three seasons.”

“Three very successful seasons. Kids love him, parents love him, the general public loves him. And their love of him will make all of them love you,” Cliffjumper smiled his fake sweet smile. He frowned. “So call your boyfriend.”

Starscream scowled. “I. Said. No.”

“Well what does Wheeljack say, huh?” Cliffjumper challenged, placing his hands on his hips.

“Wheeljack doesn't do live audiences.”

“I bet he'd do them for you”

Starscream scowled. He poked Cliffjumper in the chest. “you're not going to use me as a pawn in your little game. He said no. So I'm telling you no.”

“You realize that having him here will help clear the air.”

“I can handle it myself.”

Cliffjumper huffed. “fine,” he spat. “but I know how you do in lone interviews. You're just going to make things worse for yourself.”

“You are both overreacting, and underestimating. I'll be fine.”

Cliffjumper shook his head. “it's your funeral.”

“See. Overreacting.”

Starscream was called to set. He was made to wait by a door for a moment until he was called out. It was a morning show which meant Starscream would have to smile and wave at all of the cheering people. He did as he was supposed to but refrained from touching anyone in the crowd looking for a high five. Starscream marched right to his seat and sat down.

Across from him was Circuit and Slamdance. They welcomed him, shook his hand, and asked him questions about the upcoming movie set to his theatres at the end of the year. A clip was played, Starscream did his best to keep his smile glued on.

Then came the questions.

“I think what we’re all wondering about, though, is the freshly revealed mystery man.”

Starscream's already fake smile weakened.

“What about him?”

“I think the big question right now is how long have you been together? We know you’ve been keeping the relationship on the downlow.”

“Five years.”

Slamdance nearly choked on his energon.

“Five years?” Circuit repeated.

“That’s right,” Starscream smirked, crossing his legs and leaning one elbow on the am rest.

“Wow. that is. A long time to keep something under wraps, why did you choose to go on that long having such a private relationship?”

Starscream scoffed, rolling his eyes. Words tempted his lips but he swallowed them.

“I just- liked our time together. I didn’t want to subject him to the lyme light.”

Circuit nodded as if he understood.

Slamdance entered the conversation. “Well you’ve been together for a while, now that your relationship is out in the open do you have any plans for the future?”

“None I’d care to share.”

Starscream mentally slapped himself.

“And where is Wheeljack today?”

“He’s working. He’s at the university.”

“Wheeljack is a little different then the men we’ve seen you with before, how does it feel dating someone who’s not-” Slamdance seemed to be looking for the word. “Just someone who isn’t as in the spotlight as you.”

Starscream’s lip twitched, his smile unfaltered.

“Well, this isn’t a caste system so- that doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh no no, I mean, I didn’t mean to imply-”

“No, I’m sure you didn’t. No, Wheeljack is a dream. He’s intelligent, and generous, and he and I love our time together, things are going great.”

“That’s great. We’re really happy for you,” Slamdance cracked a cheeky smile. “Now, we know you said you didn’t really want to talk about the future, but just give us a hint- Sparklings?”

Starscream’s smile fell into a sneer.

“Not with you people around.”

Slamdance’s mouth fell open. His jaw moved by no words came out. He exchanged a glance with Circuit.

“Ah- well,” Circuit started. He looked at the camera. “It’s time for a break, but there’s more news to come so stay tuned.”

They were given the signal to cut for commercials.

“What kind of answer was that?” Slamdance frowned at Starscream.

“An honest one,” Starscream said, checking his talons. He got out of his chair and headed off the set. He stopped at the crowd for a moment to sign autographs before heading back to the dressing room to collect his things and shove off.

“Good one,” Cliffjumper said. “You were doing so well.”

“Anyone with common sense will agree with me in my last answer.”

“Have you seen the people that watch this show?”

“Oh Cliffjumper,” Starscream wiped the extra dark paint from above his eyes. “You underestimate people.”

“No, I’ve met people. You’ve got another interview tonight to promote the movie. You can’t mess this one up.”

“Oh calm down,” Starscream rolled his eyes. “I love late night talk shows. At least comedians don’t ask intrusive questions.”

“You must have never seen your interview trak record.”

“I’ve seen it.”

Starscream discarded the tissue’s he’d been using to wipe is face. “Now are you going to bother me all day or are you going to let me live?”

Cliffjumper scoffed, crossing his arms. “Sometimes I think you think too highly of yourself.”

“If I do it’s for good reason. What else is on my docket today?”

Cliffjumper scrolled through his datapad. “You’ve got a photoshoot at noon, I’ve scheduled your lunch with Prime, you’re supposed to discuss his new project. And I got you a manicure in at Lightbright’s-”

“Oh, that was nice of you.”

“I thought you’d want some indulgence because right after that you’ve got an interview with C-Sea Magazine to promote the movie.”

Starscream huffed. “So many interviews,” he muttered. Starscream shrugged, turning around. “Oh well. We should probably get out of here before Circuit wants to come and complain at me,” he said, taking Cliffjumper by the arms and steering him out the door.

 

* * *

 

“So, Wheeljack,” Optimus rumbled. Starscream could tell he was smiling under that mask of his. Meanwhile. Starscream stayed frowning.

“We’re here to talk about your project,” he said, talons tapping atop the metal table of the cafe. “Not about my relationship.”

“Oh, come on. You mean you won’t allow me any questions?”

“No. have you got a script yet.”

Optimus put his cube down. “Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that.”

Starscream quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the script I have- “ Optimus shook his head. “It’s not- bad, persey, but I’m just not feeling it.”

“Oh please don’t tell me you want me writing.”

“Not necessarily. I just want that Starscream flare. The humor, the deadpan, the wit. I’m just not feeling it with this one.”

“Then give me a setting and I’ll see what I can do. I don’t write, Optimus, you know that.”

“I know you don’t,”

Optimus drew a script from his subspace and handed it over for Starscream to look over.

Starscream started flipping through it. He grumbled to himself as he read. “Thundercracker’s work,” he said. “I didn’t know you were working with Thundercracker.”

“The project is brand new. The studio just greenlit and we’re looking for actors.”

“You mean you’re looking for the same people who’ve been playing these characters. Honestly, Optimus, they’re named after us.”

“And they always will be. He says he wants you back as Starscream.”

Starscream shook his head, placing the script on the table and leaning away.

“Oh no. No no no. I’m trying to pick up new roles. Under a name that isn’t just my name. I can’t be “Starscream” forever.”

Optimus shook his head. “I’ve been “Optimus Prime” for as long as I can remember. Sometimes that’s just how it is.”

“Well, it won’t be like that for me,” Starscream said, standing up.

Optimus pushed the script forward slightly. “At least look it over. Think about it. And then get back to me.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he drawled, swiping the script from the table. With a smirk and a weak wave Starscream took his leave. “‘Til next time, Prime.”

 

* * *

 

“It is literally the worst thing I have ever read,” Starscream said, lounging on the bed and reading over the script he’d been given.

“I mean honestly, I’m an idiot. My character is an idiot. I never play the idiot, just the smart but doesn’t think far enough ahead failure. Not- not this. Thundercracker has no grasp of my character.”

“What’s it, some kinda spin off?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, I think it might be a reboot or something. Honestly, I have no idea. They’re probably just going to keep going until it works again. This is Optimus and Thundercracker’s love child, they’re not even going through IDW.”

“Don’t they got a contract with IDW?”

“They do, but it’s not binding in where they can and cannot act,” Starscream muttered, chewing on his talons, concentration still on the script. “This budget is supposed to be pretty small by comparison. Your name is in this one too.”

“Really? Think they’ll try to cast me?”

Starscream smirked. “If they want a real Wheeljack no one can pull off those ears like you can.”

Starscream smiled. He put the script down on the bed and crawled to his knees to get to the end of the bed where Wheeljack was sitting looking over his datapads. Starscream hugged Wheeljack around the chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Are you coming to bed yet?”

“Oh- how was your interview this morning?”

“Terrible,” Starscream said, nibbling at Wheeljack’s cheek.

“Sounds about right for you. Hope they didn’t ask anything too invasive.”

“They got close,” Starscream dug his claws slightly into Wheeljack’s chest. “But let’s not talk about that. How was work?”

“Ugh. My students wouldn’t let up with the questions. An’ not that I don’t love talkin’ about you, because I do, you know I do, but when they start gettin’ on about me bein’ me, an’ you bein’ a Seeker, an’ anything that has to do with us in bed I gotta put a stop to it. Problem is college kids like to talk, apparently.”

Starscream hummed against Wheeljack’s cheek. Starscream chuckled. “I love inappropriate questions,” he muttered. “Especially coming from you.”

Wheeljack laughed, his face heating where Starscream’s cheek rested.

“You’re so bashful,” Starscream chuckled, sitting up on his knees and resting his hands on Wheeljack’s shoulders. “Does fragging your boyfriend still make you nervous?”

Wheeljack turned, looking over his shoulder. “Not necessarily,”

Wheeljack turned suddenly and hugged Starscream around the waist. Starscream fell back into the bed smiling.

Wheeljack retracted his mask and kissed up Starscream’s body until he made it to his lips.

“Is this okay?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the cheeks and gave him a kiss.

“I want pleasure only you can give me,” Starscream said.

Wheeljack laughed. “Now who’s the sap?”

Starscream locked his legs around Wheeljack’s waist.

“Still you.”

In one quick move Starscream rolled them over so he was straddling Wheeljack. Starscream’s smile was wicker as he ran his hands across Wheeljack;s chest, bowing to meet his face.

“Think you can give me a wild ride, sci-guy/”

Wheeljack took Starscream by the waist.

“You drivin’?”

Starscream nipped at Wheeljack’s finials.

“Are you handing over the wheel?”

“Are we gonna make car innuendos all night?”

“Until you show me that wheel we are.”

Wheeljack laughed, opening his spike chamber. His spike pressurized eagerly into Starscream’s hand.

“Eager,” Starscream purred, giving the spike a few good pumps.

Wheeljack but his lip, stifling a little moan. The hands on Starscream’s hips wandered in until Wheeljack’s thumbs were against Starscream’s still close panel. At the touch the panel snapped open, giving Wheeljack access to the plump warm lips beneath it.

Starscream’s unoccupied hand slid down his body. Two fingers slipped into his valve, leaving no room for Wheeljack’s thumbs.

Starscream bit his lip, closing his eyes tight.

“I love when you bite your lip like that,” Wheeljack said, his voice husky.

Starscream keened, slitting his eyes open and releasing his lip. Starscream bowed forward again, lifting himself slightly until his valve rubbed the ridges of Wheeljack’s spike. Starscream placed his weight on Wheeljack’s shoulders as he humped the spike, covering it in a thin layer of lubricant.

Wheeljack panted softly, letting his head fall back.

“Are you ready?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack just nodded. After a moment he took a deep vent and came back to attention. Starscream stood slightly to line up his valve with the head of the spike.

“Just take it slow,” Wheeljack vented, loosely gripping Starscream’s thighs.

Starscream lowered himself down. When the tip of the spike poked at the ring Starscream made a little sound.

“You good?” Wheeljack asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just warm.”

Starscream sunk deeper, slowly hilting himself over the spike. About halfway down he squeaked, nearly losing his balance. Below him Wheeljack flinched, ready to catch him.

“Alright?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream covered his lips with his hand as he regained his balance.

“Still feels funny,” he said. He managed to get the rest of the way down until he was seated.

“How ya feelin’?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream wiggled his hips a little, his wings flapping gently behind him.

“Feels good.”

“Good.”

Starscream rocked forward, putting his weight on Wheeljack’s chest for a moment before leaning back. He kept it slow, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sensation. Ridges tickled his interior nodes as he calipers clenched around the welcomed intruder.

Starscream didn’t make much noise besides the occasional soft moan. His hands splayed out on Wheeljack’s abdomen, kneading at the soft mesh.

“Primus, you’re beautiful,” Wheeljack muttered through the pants.

Starscream keened, covering his face with one hand.

Wheeljack chuckled. “You’re real cute- when your wings flutter like that.”

Starscream keened again. He seated himself on Wheeljack’s spike and squeezed his knees together.

Wheeljack put his knees up for Starscream to lean back on as he placed both hands over his face.

With a great deal of effort Wheeljack sat himself up so he was almost face to face with Starscream.

“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Wheeljack asked, gently taking Starscream’s wrists and uring the hands off his face.

Starscream shook his head. He took his hands off his face and fanned himself. “I just get- overwhelmed.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Do you wanna take a break?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No,” Starscream smiled, cupping Wheeljack’s face and petting his cheek with his thumb.

“Lets keep going.”

“You sure?”

Starscream shifted his hips a little, eagerly nodding his head.

“Alright.”

Wheeljack laid back down. Starscream bowed over him, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and keeping his head in the crook of his neck. Wheeljack put his hand on Starscream’s hips as they started to move. When the pace picked up a little Starscream leaned back and locked their lips together until Wheeljack overloaded, sending a warm trail of transfluid into Starscream’s valve.

Starscream stiffened slightly, cringing as he rested his forehead to Wheeljack’s chin.

“Sorry,” Wheeljack vented. “I know-”

“It’s fine,” Starscream sighed, lifting himself off of Wheeljack.

Starscream slipped from the bed and went straight for the washracks. Wheeljack stayed right on his heels.

In the washrack Starscream turned on the spray and positioned himself against the wall. With a wicked smile he spread his legs slightly to display his still slick valve. He called Wheeljack over with the flick of a finger. Wheeljack eagerly complied. He was on his knees before he even made it all the way there. Starscream smiled as he held Wheeljack’s head in place and threw back his own. Stascream’s body shuttered and limped. He bit his lip, his fingers kneading at the back of Wheeljack’s head as Wheeljack gave Starscream the overload he’d missed out on in bed.

When it was over they washed up and went to bed. Starscream as asleep as soon as he hit the berth. For a while Wheeljack laid awake to look at him. Only when his eyes forced him to did he look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is poorly edited. Boring chapter. Also Rodimus is a jerk in this fic.

Starscream hated parties. He had always hated parties. From his first wrap party to his last. To galas, and award shows, and everything in between. He hated parties.

Unfortunately they were part of life. Rodimus parties especially were the bain of Starscream’s existence. Rodimus was celebrating his latest award. It was a stupid reason to celebrate, but there were free booze and a nice terrace to sit on on and ignore everyone. Starscream thought he had escaped the forced socializing when his and Wheeljack’s relationship was shoved out into the public. Wheeljack could come with him to parties like this and they could converse on their own. Wheeljack was supposed to be joining Starscream at Rodimus’ party. Of course, though, Wheeljack had his own life, and he was only Starscream’s plus one, bound to be late. Wheeljack had more than parties to go to and shoots and promotions. He had papers to grade, and morning shows to be on where he showed adults some fun science tricks.

Wheeljack practiced them on Starscream a lot of the time. The kitchen had ended up in a mess on more than one occasion. Yet with every little trick Starscream gazed at his partner with the same fond admiration and attention.

The same look he was giving to the air as he thought about it.

Someone snapped in front of his face. Starscream flinched, removing his head from where it leaned on his fist.

“Starscream,” Rodimus said, thin smile wearing his lips. “We haven’t had the chance to chat.”

“Oh Rodimus,” Starscream said, twirling his drink in his hand. “Don’t you think there’s a reason for that?” he took a sip.

Rodimus chuckled stiffly, taking the seat beside Starscream at the terrace table. Starscream scooted his seat further away.

“Okay, I know you very obviously don’t like talking about it. But I have to know-” Rodimus said. “Why Wheeljack?”

Starscream furrowed his brow, squinting at the liquid in his cup. “What do you mean why Wheeljack? What kind of question is that.”

“I mean you’re you-”

“Oh thank you for that stunny incite.”

“You’re sharp, talented, sort of attractive-”

Starscream rolled his eyes.

“And he’s-” Rodimus seemed to cringe. “Goofy. And-” Rodimus chuckled. “A little dumb?”

Starscream stiffened, his wings going rigid. He placed his cube on the table but kept a hand around it.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“I said he’s a little dumb. I mean really, Starscream, have you seen him-”

Rodimus was cut off by the drink being poured over his head.

Rodimus gasped, quickly standing and flicking the sticky drink from his arms.

“What the hell!”

Starscream stood, nearly knocking the chair over. He threw his glass on the ground and stomped away.

Rodimus was raging. “Starscream, you glitch!” he roared, stomping after. Before he could get very far Megatron excused himself from the main party and met him at the door. He put his hands out, stopping Rodimus in his tracks.

Starscream stormed on. When he opened the front door to leave he found Wheeljack on the otherside.

“Oh-” Wheeljack said. “Where-”

“We’re going home.”

“But I just got through the sea’a paparazzi-”

Before Wheeljack could say more Starscream swept him off his feet and took off into the sky. They sailed over the many flashing cameras.

Wheeljack yelped and immediately clung to Starscream. He scrunched up and buried his head in Starscream’s neck.

“It’s fine, you’re fine, just don’t look down,” Starscream said.

“Damn- Starscream, you could at least give me a little- a little warn-warning next time.”

Starscream rubbed his cheek against Wheeljack’s head.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon.”

Wheeljack made a few incoherent noises but couldn’t seem to form words.

Soon enough they were home and on the ground. Starscream put Wheeljack down. Wheeljack just laid flat on kitchen floor.

Starscream chuckled, poking him with his foot.

“Come on, we weren’t in the air that long.”

“I still missed the ground,” Wheeljack said, rubbing his cheek against it.

Starscream rolled his eyes but kept smiling. He took a seat on the floor beside Wheeljack before laying all the way down on his back.

“So why’d you leave early?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream sighed. “I caused a scene.”

“Oh, so the normal reason.”

Starscream smiled, swatting at Wheeljack.

“I don’t always cause a scene,” Starscream argued.

Wheeljack sat up on his elbows and counted on his fingers.

“Lets see. You slapped Megatron, broke a bottle over Optimus’ bar, threw your drink over mirage. And Drift. And Rodimus-”

“Alright, I get it.”

“So what was it this time?”

“I poured my drink over Rodimus.”

Wheeljack rolled over so he was laying on his back.

“I should start keeping score. Whoever gets the most drinks poured over them gets a prize. Like a gift card or somethin’ for soap.”

Starscream smiled but rolled his eyes. He shook his head, letting out a long vent.

“You don’t understand. It’s all for very good reason.”

“And those reasons were?”

Starscream held up one hand and counted on his fingers.

“Grabbed my aft, accident, spread rumors about me, spread rumors about me, is a glitch. There. All fair reasons.”

Wheeljack scratched his finial.

“Yeah okay, fair. Mirage spread those rumors about you an’ Optimus, right?”

“And Drift started that rumor about me being easy.”

“Megatron grabbed yer aft?”

“That was long before he started dating Rodimus.”

“So why’d you pour a drink over Rodimus’ head this time?”

Starscream shifted slightly, wiggling on his back. He shrugged. “He just- got on my nerves.”

“By?”

Starscream pursed his lip.

“He called you stupid,” he said.

“He called me stupid?”

“He called you stupid. I got mad. He shouldn’t call you stupid, you’re not stupid. No one should call you stupid.”

“People call me stupid all the time, Star, it ain’t a big deal. I ain’t smart everywhere.”

“But you’re not stupid.”

“Starscream-”

“You shouldn’t let people talk to you like that. Or talk about you like that.”

“The more I fight the more people’ll come at me,” Wheeljack shrugged. “So I choose not to fight. I got a PhD, more than one contract, two patents, and my own TV show. I’m fine.”

Starscream crossed his arms.

“It upsets me. I know you don't care. But I care. I hate the way people talked about us.” Starscream sat up. “Rodimus asked me why you. That's what everyone has been asking. Why Wheeljack? He's so different. He's not as famous. He's a little goofy.” Starscream stood. “I'm just tired of it.”

Wheeljack stood and joined Starscream at the island. Starscream made himself a cube.

“You know why I love you, right?” he asked.

Wheeljack took a seat at the counter. He shrugged. “rugged good looks?”

“I'm serious.”

“I dunno, Scream, I ain't always one to toot my own horn.”

Starscream sat down across from him.

“I could count on both our hands why. But I shouldn't have to to them. You're kind, and sweet, and real, and smart, soft, funny. And I love all of your experiments and how confident you are even after you fail. You're just so- great- and all they can think of is the silly mad scientist kids show host.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “So what? None of them know me, so I don’t care.”

Starscream tapped the edge of his cube.

“I will never understand how you can remain so easy going.”

“I don’t have a stressful life.”

Starscream leaned his head back, placing his palm atop it.

“I envy you,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He faced forward and took a sip of his cube. He smirked. “But your life is about to get a lot more stressful. Optimus wants you on the project.”

“Really?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be doing what you’ve been doing. But you’re in the first episode so we’ll be on set together,” Starscream twirled his finger around. “Woo-hoo.”

“Are we enemies again?”

Starscream scoffed. “Yes. Unfortunately,” Starscream sat down and smirked. “Someday, Wheeljack, they’re going to cast us in a movie together. It’ll be a romance,” Starscream stared off into the distance, waving his hand as if he were creating something. “To Seek a Seeker. That’s what it’d be called. A forbidden romance. It’ll be perfect.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Forbidden romance, huh? An’s whos gonna write that for us? Thundercracker?”

Starscream sneered. “I wouldn’t let him within’ ten feet of it,” Starscream cocked his head. “I don’t think a romance suits you.”

“Doesn’t suit me?”

“You know what I’ve just realized? I don’t think we’ve gone on a proper date. In the five years we’ve been dating, we haven’t been on a proper date.”

Wheeljack held back a smile. “What, dinner in my office not count as a real date?”

Starscream smirked. “As much as it pains be to be out in public, it’s not always bad. We should got somewhere nice,” Starscream’s wings fluttered behind him, his smirk turning into a smile. “Pick somewhere, I’ll take you anywhere you’d like. Just name it. We can plan for saturday.”

“What if I wanted to take you somewhere?”

“Too late. I asked you first.”

“Ahh, come on.”

“No no. You planned the last “date.” it’s my turn.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did. I remember, it was at the studio on your sound stage. You cooked up some taffy with your equipment to show off. It was lovely.”

“Still haven’t topped the radio tower, though.”

Starscream paused where he was about to take a sip. “Top the radio tower? You hated the radio tower.”

“That’s true, I did, but it was still spectacular.”

“You purged your tanks.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“I’m sorry, by the way, for earlier. I just really, really, needed to get out of there.”

“I understand.”

Wheeljack checked his chronometer. “Still early. Got my shoot done, wanna do somethin’?”

“Like what? We’re trapped inside.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “We ain’t trapped inside. I hate when you say stuff like that.”

“You know I don’t like going out.”

“I know. But-” Wheeljack huffed. “I’m just- I’m happy we can go out together now, ya know? Without havin’ to hide or anything. We can go for a walk now, an’ hold hands in public, and got to parties together. It just makes me happy, ya know? And excited.”

Starscream’s eyes dimmed. He stared down at his energon and tapped the cube.

“I just don’t want them taking pictures of me,” he muttered. “I hate when they take pictures of me.”

“I know. I know ya do.”

Starscream bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“It’s fine. You don’t like what you don’t like.”

“No. No, I choose this, I should just get over it.”

“You shouldn’t force yerself to get over somethin’ you plain don’t like. Don’t worry about it, Starscream. Just consider it. Sparkling steps. We don’t gotta go out.”

Starscream suddenly stood, his seat scratching on the floor. “No, we should. Lets go out. Just for a walk.”

Starscream gulped down the rest of his cube. Wheeljack leaped off his stool but stayed at the counter.

“Are you sure?” He asked

“Yes. Yes, I'm sure, let's just go.” Starscream insisted.

Wheeljack rubbed his palm with his fingers. After a moment he followed Starscream, keeping right on his heels. When he reached pace he grabbed Starscream’s hand.

The cameras had vacated Starscream’s doorstep. The house they’d flown to wasn’t a house to be worried about. If paparazzi wanted to hang out they were free to. The likelihood of them catching any pictures was rare. Starscream often flew out a window and left them to their snapping.

Wheeljack and Starscream had set up a ploy. It was a highly elaborate ploy, that involved more effort than probably necessary.

Starscream had three houses.

One for him. One for Wheeljack. And one for the paparazzi.

Starscream hadn’t had the set up built. It was a housing plan created by the old bot Thunderclash. After getting sick he wanted some place to retreat to, but going out was too much of a risk in his condition. He had built three houses. One for him. One for the retreat. And one just because he could. All connected by a series of tunnels.

Starscream and Wheeljack used the second largest house as their sanctuary. It was where they slept, had most of their meals, and spent most of their time in. It was atop a hill looking out onto water. It was nice. Thunderclash had said it was his favorite of the three homes.

The smallest home, on an unsuspecting street in a calm neighborhood, was the house Wheeljack left through when he and Starscream were keeping their relationship a secret.

The largest house, the one they were currently in, was the set up. It was cold and impersonal. They never slept there, or spent much time there at all. It was the house Starscream entered through and let everyone think he lived in.

Thunderclash was kind enough to give him a fair price on the homes. Three houses for the price of one. It wasn’t cheap, but it was certainly less than Starscream would have paid trying to set up such an elaborate system on his own.

The only people who knew about Starscream and Wheeljack before the reveal was Thunderclash, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Skywarp and Thundercracker only because they caught Starscream and Wheeljack kissing when they showed up early to hang out six months prior.

When Wheeljack and Starscream vacated the largest house they were not crowded by cameras. Those had all gone to Rodimus’ party, and were probably still there.

Despite that Starscream still peaked his head out and gave it a few good turns before fully stepping out. He squeezed Wheeljack’s hand tighter and stood up straight as they made their way out into the street.

They walked together. Just walked. Starscream kept Wheeljack’s hand in a tight grip, but kept his wings hiked. Starscream’s eyes darted around, his wing twitching at every sound and subtle movement.

Wheeljack rubbed his thumb over Starscream’s knuckles.

“We can go back whenever you want,” Wheeljack said.

“No. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. But you do what you want.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Wheeljack shook his head a little. “Okay,” he muttered.

Starscream pressed their shoulders together. As the walk went on he eased up. There wasn’t much to walk to in their neighborhood besides a park where people were always hiding in the bushes hoping to snap a pic. Further down the road was a shopping district. It was a smaller, more private area, but still very public.

Starscream elected to just go to the park and sit on a bench and stare at the water. The paparazzi wasn’t too bad. There were a few other people in the park. A playground not too far from the pond had sparklings playing all over it. Starscream crossed his legs and leaned back on the bench. He put his arms on the back of it so one was sitting behind Wheeljack.

Starscream flicked his foot and smiled.

“I like this park,” he said, watching the little nitro-fish swim about the water. His smile softened. “What do you think?” he asked. “Should the bitlits play in this park. Or should we build them their own?”

Wheeljack looked at his partner.

“This isn’t, like, a carrying reveal is it?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. Just- thinking ahead.”

Wheeljack set his gaze forward.

“I think we should build’em one.”

“I thought that’d be your answer.”

“Can you imagine it? I’d give ’em everything. It would be spectacular. A little park, playground, all their own. Oh, an’ a garden. I know you hate gardens. But we’d have one, you wouldn’t have to touch it-”

Starscream chuckled.

“I love your enthusiasm.”

Wheeljack paused. His ears blinked once. He lowered his hands from where he had stopped mid-gesture. “Well-” he shrugged a shoulder and scratched at his finial. “I might think about this- a lot.”

Starscream rubbed the back of Wheeljack’s neck with his hand.

“Don’t worry,” Starscream muttered. “Someday. Someday, someday.”

“We should think ahead.”

“About?”

“About when we do it- who’s gonna carry.”

Starscream shrugged. “Either or, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“We both could.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “What? At the same time? Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“Because eventually we’ll both be useless and heavy and never want to do anything. And I can’t live like that. If I use my tank I expect to be pampered. But you can’t do that if you are also carrying.”

“Well, you don’t gotta use your tank. How ‘bout, if we do end up gettin’ sparked at the same time, one of us uses our tank an’ one of us uses just the spark.”

Starscream shrugged. “Sure. Why not. Like I said, I expect to be pampered.”

“So- do you wanna use your tank?” Wheeljack asked slowly.

“We’ll see,” Starscream gently brushed Wheeljack’s shoulder with his talon. Wheeljack put his hand over the hand on his shoulder and just kept them there.

For a long while they just sat. Starscream noted a few clicks and eyes but made no comment or move to stop them. He frowned, but made no other gesture.

“You wanna head anywhere else?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. I’m still tired from that stupid party.”

“We should head back soon then-”

Starscream suddenly put his hand up. “Sorry,” he muttered, putting his other hand to his audio receptor. “It’s Cliffjumper.”

Wheeljack slumped slightly. Starscream’s hand absently wandered to Wheeljack’s finial and started playing as Cliffjumper spoke to him.

“No-” Starscream said after a minute. He released Wheeljack’s ear and sat forward.

“No- no. Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper. I already said-” Starscream shook his head. “Absolutely not. I said no, I don’t understand what you don’t understand about that-”

There was a long pause. Starscream shook his head.

“I’m not having this conversation now. Call me in an hour.”

Starscream hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Wheeljack asked.

“Nothing. Let’s go home.”

“What’s wrong?”

Before Starscream could get very far Wheeljack put his hand on his hip and stopped him mid-step.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said softly. “Come on, tell me what’s up.”

Starscream slumped, bending one of his knees and letting one shoulder droop. His head bowed slightly to one side when he looked at Wheeljack.

Starscream shook his head. “Lets just go home,” he said, his lips barely moving. “I just want to go home.”

“Alright,” Wheeljack stood. “We can go home.”

As soon as it was within reach Starscream took Wheeljack’s hand. Together they walked back to the largest house. As soon as they arrived Starscream went right to the basement and to the pathway leading to the sanctuary home. He flipped into jet mode and took off down the well lit tunnel. Wheeljack was right behind him.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the second home. As soon as Starscream was on his feet he was on the phone.

“You can tell those money sucking idiots that I will not be reading that script if it involves-” Starscream shuttered, his plating tightening up. “You know- No. I don’t care what it’s “actually like” I-” Starscream blinked. “I think that’s none of your business!” he screeched right into the speaker. “Do you remember the last show you were in? Oh, that’s right, you died, in the first episode. That’s why you’re a manager. And if you can’t find me a role that doesn’t involve an interface scene, and isn’t just me playing “starscream” again, then you’re a pretty sucky one. When that movie hits they’ll be all over me.”

Starscream sneered. He rolled his eyes and checked his talons.

“Well then try harder. Next time you call it’d better be good.”

Starscream hung up and tossed the phone on the couch before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

“Why is this so difficult for people to understand,” he said, throwing his gaze to the ceiling. He clenched the pillow in his fists. “I don’t want to be Starscream anymore,” he tossed the pillow on the chair as he turned to face Wheeljack.

“I want new roles. I’ve been Starscream long enough. Being the villain was fun, but now it’s just sad, and annoying, and ugh! I don’t like doing this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore if all they’ll give me, ever, for the entire rest of my career, is the same role over and over and over and over-” Starscream nodded his head to the overs. He walked past Wheeljack and headed to the energon dispenser. He started searching through the cupboards, leaving every one open as he went.

“Do we have any energon goodies?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think above the cooler.”

Starscream whipped open the cupboard and started digging through it. He found a box of goodies and tore it open, discarding the garbage on the counter before sitting down and annihilating the box. Wheeljack, meanwhile, walked around the island and began carefully closing the open cupboards.

“Honestly,” Starscream said, still chewing his goodies. “How many times do you have to tell someone-” he swallowed. “Before they get it through their thick heads that I won’t be-” he waved his hands around. “Canoodling with anyone. Not even for acting sake. I’ll kiss, whatever, I don’t care. Who cares about that? Heck, maybe I’ll give them a cuddle. But No. Interface,” Starscream poked the table straight down. “It’s not debatable. I tell him every year.”

Wheeljack finished closing the cupboards and walked to the other side of the island to sit down.

“Do you not do them because of the whole- interface thing in general, or is it just the touching?” he asked.

Starscream took a break from the goodies.

“I mean- we all know interface isn’t my favorite thing in the world- unless it’s with you. But, and I know what I said before about being the villian, but I’ve always been the villain. I hate- hate- being touched. You know that.”

Wheeljack nodded. Starscream went on.

“It’s just too much for me. They’ve spoiled me, you know, with giving me the same role. But the only romance I’d ever want to be in is one with you,” Starscream sighed. “But of course I can’t do that because I need roles and I’m not ready to resort to commercials. Not as if I could sell anything anyways. Not with this voice,” Starscream sat up a little straighter. “And that’s another thing. This movie, the romance Cliffjumper keeps trying to get me for, it’s like some Beauty and the Beast Type business. And you know what happens in the end? I get a new voice. Not the hideous one I’ve got now, no, no. I get a new, beautiful, smooth voice, that makes my co-star just fall head over heels,” Starscream shoved the goodie box away. Wheeljack slid it to himself.

“And you know the absolute worst part?” Starscream said, placing both elbows on the table and leaning forward a bit. “The absolute worst part. Hands down. They’ve got Rodimus pegged as my co-star. Rodimus. They want me to kiss Rodimus. I would rather stick hot pokers in my eyes and drink molten copper then even touch that idiot.”

Wheeljack just nodded, slowly finishing off the box of goodies.

“But you’ve worked with him before, haven’t you?”

“Sure, a few times. But never this close. We’ve never been in a romance together,” Starscream sighed. “But if it comes down to it I’ll take the roll,” Starscream muttered, taking another goodie. “Maybe I can get a stunt double for the interface scene.”

“Maybe,” Wheeljack muttered.

“Or I guess I could take Optimus’ roll. Then I don’t run risk of anything even remotely romantic. And I’ll be so busy shooting the pilot I’ll miss my chance at lead in the romance,” Starscream paused for a moment, a goodie on the edge of his lips. He nodded. “Yeah,” he stuffed the goodie in his mouth. “I’ll do that. May as well, not like I need to get to know the character or anything.”

Starscream sighed and stood from the counter. He wandered to the couch and reclaimed his phone.

“Well if yer on the project, I’ll try my hand at it. When are auditions?” Wheeljack said.

“You haven’t gotten an offer yet?”

“Not one anyone’s told me about.”

“Hm,” Starscream dialed Cliffjumper. It rang twice before he answered.

“Cliffjumper. Ignore what I said before, tell Optimus I’m in. Do you know what the status of casting is, do they have a part for Wheeljack?”

Starscream listened, much less rigid than he had been during their last conversation.

“Two? So he does have to audition- well I could just- Oh. Alright, well, he’ll be there then. Can you set that up for us, or, him?”

Starscream nodded. “Wonderful. Thank you Cliffjumper.”

Starscream hung up.

“So what’d he say?” Wheeljack asked.

“He says they have two people considered for the part, one of them being you, the other being some- guy. I don’t know his name. Exhaust or something? I dunno. But you’re almost a shoe in for it. Cliffjumper said he’d text me the details, are you sure Optimus hasn’t sent you anything about it?”

Wheeljack took out his communicator. “I don’t think so, but I’ll check my emails again.”  
“Do you have anything else you’re doing today?”

“I got a thing at the museum at four, but I ain’t got anything else. I don’t really have to prepare anything either, they’re providing all my materials.”

“Oh that’s fun, maybe I’ll join you,” Starscream wandered back to the counter and slipped onto a stool. “Maybe I’ll walk around the museum for a bit.”

“Maybe we can grab dinner or somethin’ after. Do you got anything else going today?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I cleared my schedule for Rodimus’ stupid party, so I don’t have anything going on.”

“Alright,” Wheeljack stood. “I think I’m gonna take a shower.”

Starscream turned in his seat and watched Wheeljack go.

“Can I join you?” Starscream asked.

“If you want.”

Starscream leaped from his seat and scurried to follow Wheeljack to their room. Taking showers together was common practice for them. Starscream enjoyed having someone scrub his wings, and Wheeljack was very good at it. He had even gotten good at ducking when Starscream’s wing flinched so violently it nearly struck Wheeljack in the head. Wheeljack was ept at avoiding the areas that caused such a reaction, but sometimes even they had to be washed.

Together they washed, and afterwards they relaxed until it was time to go.

 

* * *

 

 

A soft smile sat fondly upon Starscream’s lips where he tried to hide it with a finger, anchored by a thumb on his chin. He held one hand at his side where it grabbed the edge of his plating. Towering in the back with the parents Starscream watched as Wheeljack let a little sparkling help with a small experiment while all the others sat and stood in front of the colorful set up.

Wheeljack handed the sparkling a beaker with some clear liquid in it. To the audience he showed another beaker with a smaller amount of clear liquid in it. He put it back down and instructed the sparkling to pour his liquid into the other.

Once they were combined it turned dark, almost black. A series of “wo’s” and chuckles erupted from the sparklings. Wheeljack explained in the simplest terms how the trick worked. He let the kid go with a little prize and thanked all the little kids for coming. He had another show in ten minutes after everyone shuffled out. Some kids stayed for the next one, either wanting to see the tricks again or wanting to see new tricks Wheeljack hadn’t featured.

In the ten minutes between shows Wheeljack took pictures with kids before setting up the next few tricks. For some variety he did one or two different things per show. Starscream watched most of them. He watched Wheeljack call up a volunteer and blow their mind with science tricks. Starscream couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His cheeks hurt but it would not waver. Occasionally between shows a parent would talk to Starscream. It was never anything too rude or invasive, though he was asked for the rare autograph.

Starscream did take some time to wander around the museum. It wasn’t anything really spectacular, but it was one of the better funded museums in the area. Considering they could afford Wheeljack it would have to be. Wheeljack wasn’t one to demand a great deal of money for his services, he was one to say sparklings smiles was payment enough, but he needed to make a living, and the contract with his producers created a set price to be paid for his presence. He often donated any spending money he had remaining back to the museum. There were also occasions in which he would volunteer at a smaller museum, but not under anything but his name, which was recognizable enough in its own right.

As Starscream took a turn about the museum he received a call from Optimus.

“What,” Starscream answered.

“Did you get the invitation?”

“What?”

“The invitation.”

“Why do you have to call me for these things?” Starscream made his way to a quieter, more vacant part of the museum. “Just send me an email or something.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re coming.”

“Coming to what? What’s the invitation for?”

“To celebrate the studio accepting the script.”

“Primus-” Starscream pinched his brow. “Really? Another party? You’re kidding, Optimus, that is so stupid.”

“Thundercracker insisted on it.”

Starscream rolled his eyes with his head. “Of course he did. Listen, just send me the invite, I’m busy right now.”

“Will you both be joining us?”

“I don’t know, Optimus, I don’t have Wheeljack’s schedule memorized. He moves around a lot. If he can make it I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“I would love to have you both there. It can be your debut.”

“I’ve had enough of a debut, thank you.”

“You’ll come at least right?”

“Optimus-” Starscream stopped himself. He took a deep vent and let it out. “Yes Optimus. I will come. Are we done now?”

“Thank you Starscream.”

“Yes, yes,” Starscream muttered. He hung up. With a sigh he started back towards Wheeljack’s last show to catch the tail end before they took off.

Wheeljack stuck around to take pictures and sign a few things and meet with the kids before the room was shut down for the evening and Wheeljack could leave.

They snuck out hand in hand.

“Optimus invited us to a party,” Starscream said.

“When?”

Starscream checked his email to see if Optimus had sent the invitation along.

“Next week,” Starscream said.

“As in same day next week?”

Starscream nodded.

“Evening?”

“Yup.”

“If I go I’m gonna be late. I’m flyin’ to Vos for a conference an’ won’t be back ‘till late.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, kinda last minute thing. I didn’t tell you?”

Starscream shook his head. “If you did I don’t remember.”

“You okay goin’ alone?”

“If you can make it I’d appreciate it. If you can try.”

“I’ll try.”

“Optimus parties always run long.”

“Did you already tell Optimus you were going?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Okay, I’ll try an’ make it then. It was supposed to just be a day trip, I should make it back by- I dunno. But I’ll make it back. Even if I have to leave early.”

“I don’t want to make you do that.”

“An’ I don’t wanna make you endure one’a Optimus parties without me. It’s fine, I leave early all the time. Conferences are boring.”

“If you’re sure.”

Wheeljack squeezed Starscream’s hand and gave the side of his face a soft nuzzle.

“I’m sure.”

Starscream smiled and nuzzled back.

“Just don’t rush. I don’t need you getting a ticket because you were rushing.”

“Me? A ticket? Unheard of.”

Starscream chuckled, wrapping his arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder. Starscream sighed, smiling.

“It won’t be that bad,” he said. “It’ll be fine,” he gave Wheeljack’s head a kiss. “Fine fine fine fine fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is editing? We just don't know. This is turning into a soap opera.

Starscream blinked awake. He sighed and threw the blanket off himself. Wheeljack had already vacated the bed. Starscream detected a hint of something sweet in the air as he made his way to the washracks to rinse off.

As he washed his hands shook. Starscream looked down at them, his brow hard. He clenched his fists tight and let them go. He took in a deep vent and continued washing, ignoring the trembling in his hands and wings and jaw. He clenched his jaw and quickly finished up.

Starscream scrubbed his face with the towel and squeezed his eyes shut. He took in a long vent and let it out. He discarded the towel and made his way out to the energon dispenser where Wheeljack was making pancakes.

“Morning,” Wheeljack greeted cheerfully, flipping a pancake. “Sleep well?”

Starscream took a seat at the counter and shook his head. Wheeljack let the pan sit on the stove and got Starscream a cube. Starscream took it with a small thanks, but refused to meet Wheeljack’s gaze.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said, turning off the stove. “Whats up? You alright?”

Starscream shook his head. He took in a vent and paused.

“I-” he cleared his throat. “He was in my dream last night. I’m just-” a quick vent. “I just feel a little funny.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Starscream shook his head. “Not right now.”

“I can stay if you need me to.”

“No, no,” Starscream sat up a little straighter. “No. I’ll be fine. Soundwave is coming over later today.”

“Comm’s always on if you need to call me. I’ll answer.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Want a pancake?”

Starscream smiled, still staring into his energon.

“From you? Absolutely not.”

Wheeljack flicked a plate into the island and deposited a pancake onto it.

“You love my cooking, don’t lie,” Wheeljack said, handing Starscream a fork and knife. Starscream gratefully accepted them and started digging into his single purple pancake. Wheeljack made himself a plate and sat down. They ate in silence. When Wheeljack finished up he waited for Starscream before taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink.

Starscream wandered over to the couch and waited for Wheeljack to join him. As soon as Wheeljack was seated Starscream laid his head on his shoulder. Wheeljack wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist and found purchase on his hip.

“You feelin’ okay?” Wheeljack muttered, turning his face into Starscream’s head.

Starscream sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“Still feelin’ weird?”

Starscream nodded. He leaned away and sat up straight. Wheeljack immediately released him. Starscream put his hands on his knees and tapped.

“We were on a couch in the middle of nowhere,” he said. “And- it was like it usually is, he started talking. I don’t remember what he said, or if he actually said words. But then there was touching and- and-” Starscream closed his eyes. “It’s still lingering. I don’t think it’s as bad as before, I haven’t thought about that in-” Starscream thought for a moment. “Primus, I don’t know how long. It was just weird.”

“If you need me to stay-”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No no, like I said, Soundwave is coming over. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

Starscream waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ll give you any updates when you get back,” Starscream checked his chrono. “You should be leaving soon, shouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack hauled himself off the couch. “Gonna come and see me off?”

Starscream practically leaped to his feet. “Of course. Though I hate watching you go.”

Wheeljack gathered his bag. It wasn’t much, just his work bag with his laptop, datapads, and other files in it. Before the reveal Starscream used to fly around the airport until Wheeljack’s plane took off. That was closest thing to a proper goodbye that either ever got.

Now, though, Starscream found himself hugging Wheeljack by the door and reluctant to let him go. Wheeljack gave Starscream one last squeeze before pulling away.

“Alright. I gotta go,” he said. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Starscream gave Wheeljack a peck on the lips before letting him go. Once Wheeljack was out of sight Starscream turned on a heel and headed out. A few people took pictures of Starscream as he left. Before he was approached he took off into the air.

* * *

“Honestly, Soundwave, I don’t know how you do it,” Starscream said, shaking his head and pouring Soundwave a drink across the counter. Starscream took a seat and poured his own drink.

“They almost never pay attention to you two. At least not anymore.”

“You’re thinking it’s simpler than it is.”

“No, I know it’s not simpler. I know. But they’ve been harping on us almost non-stop and it’s been almost two months. They were on you for, what? Two weeks?”

“Another couple will come along.”

“Not soon enough.”

“You were always impatient.”

Starscream lowered his glass. “Impatient-” Starscream huffed, his wings flaring. “I am not being impatient. News moves around, things pass, people move on. Have you seen what they’ve been saying? They just won’t let it go.”

Soundwave shook his head. “I don’t know why you watch those things.”

“I don't, Wheeljack does. But he hasn’t as much recently. They’re just so ruthless. Do you have any idea how many times they’ve called him ugly?”

“They called Cosmos ugly, I don’t see why you care.”

“I don’t. I don’t think he’s ugly, and even if he were so what? I’m allowed to love someone who’s not “traditionally attractive” it’s none of their business. It’s Wheeljack I’m worried about.”

“They make everything their business.”

“We were supposed to go on a date on Saturday. I was all dolled up, it was going to be great. And you know what happened?”

“Paparazzi-”

“Those stupid people just would not let up. We couldn’t even get out of the house, they almost made Wheeljack crash. It was so stupid,” Starscream scoffed. “Honestly, I’m almost ready to quit, I can’t deal with this slag anymore, Soundwave.”

“You won’t quit.”

“I know I won’t quit. Especially now. I just signed a two year for Optimus and Thundercracker’s project.”

“So they did sign you. Optimus seemed worried you wouldn’t pick up the role.”

“I wasn’t going to. But the only other offer I got was starring in some Beauty and the Beast knock off with Rodimus, and Primus knows I wasn’t about to do that.”

“Do you know yet whether you’ll have to change frames.”

“I told them to give me a temporary one. I like the one I’m in now.”

“Really? Isn’t that sort of cumbersome?”

“It can be, but who cares.”

“Where is Wheeljack today?”

“A conference in Vos. He said he’d try to be back in time for the party tomorrow but I don’t think he’ll make it,” Starscream shook his head. He scratched his elbow with his talon and sighed. “Optimus tried to call it our debut.”

“A debut at Optimus party is probably better than a compromising picture.”

“It’s not a debut if we already had a debut. We’re just lucky Wheeljack didn’t get any backlash for that. I mean, a little, but not too much.”

“How is he?”

“He’s fine. But I don’t think he’s taking being in the lyme light as well as he acts.”

“Why do you think that?”

Starscream shrugged. “He’s just been a little more withdrawn. He doesn’t watch his shows as much anymore, not even to make fun of them. It’s not anything too major, but it’s still concerning, ya know?”

Soundwave nodded. “It can be difficult. It will pass eventually, you just have to wait. Who knows, maybe Optimus Prime himself will start dating.”

“Maybe, but I doubt it. I can’t even remember the last person he dated.”

“I think it was- No. Was it- No, I don’t remember.”

“Me neither.”

They sipped their engex in silence for a moment.

“So how is Cosmos?” Starscream asked. “Are you two gearing up?”

“For the ceremony? We’re getting there.”

“Am I invited?” Starscream smirked.

“Invit- of course you’re invited Starscream.”

Starscream chuckled. He waved a hand. “I’m just kidding. Of course I’m invited, I’m your best friend.”

“You’re giving yourself too much credit.”

Starscream laughed, climbing off his stool. “Do you want anything else? I got energon goodies.”

“No, thank you. Is anyone coming over to help you get ready for Optimus Party?”

Starscream scoffed. “No. I never bring people into my home. Well-” Starscream pulled out a box of goodies. “Besides you of course,” Starscream sat back down. “And Wheeljack. But Wheeljack lives here.”

“Does he really live here?”

Starscream nodded. “Yup. Moved out of his apartment and everything. We put his berth in the guest bedroom,” Starscream smiled. “It’s nice. He makes it feel- homey.”

“I am happy for you, Starscream.”

“Thanks. And you too Soundwave.”

They sipped in silence. Starscream’s talons tapped atop the counter.

“I had a dream about- him. Last night. It was weird,” Starscream said.

“Really? It’s been a while.”

“I know. You know, I don’t even know why I’m not over it yet. It’s not like-”

“Stop.”

Starscream paused. “What?”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Talk like what?”

“Like that. I hate it.”

Starscream fiddled with his glass. “No,” he said. He shrugged. “I’m just saying- it could have been worse.”

“Starscream. Come on. Don’t downplay yourself like that.”

Starscream shrugged, refusing to meet Soundwave’s gaze. Starscream grumbled something before coving his lips with his glass.

Soundwave shook his head. “Did you tell Wheeljack about it?”

“This morning. But not much.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

Starscream shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. It was the same as ever. Couch. Nothing. Words. Touching. And then it ended. It’s more of a feeling than actual images now. Don’t you just hate how dreams linger?”

Soundwave nodded. “Cosmos has dreams sometimes. But he doesn’t talk about them very much. Very similar to you.”

“Are you having anyone over to get ready for Optimus’?”

“No. Cosmos doesn’t like people in the house. You two should hang out, I think you would enjoy eachothers company.”

Starscream chuckled. “Soundwave, you and Wheeljack are the only two people in the world who have ever enjoyed my company. And I say you in loose terms.”

“You have his number, feel free to contact him.”

“I probably won’t,” Starscream took a sip. “Not that I don’t like him. I just lack that confidence. But maybe. Someday. Who knows.”

The conversation went on. Soundwave helped Starscream organize his collection of models as they talked about their lives. Soundwave spoke of his plans for the conjux ceremony, and the venue he and Cosmos had picked out.

“I’m surprised you’re having something so- big. I thought you two were the more private type.”

“We are,” Soundwave picked a model out of a box and looked it over. “But Cosmos enjoys his glitz. And I enjoy giving it to him.”

Starscream straightened the model on the shelf before taking the one Soundwave was holding out.

“Wheeljack and I have been talking about that,” Starscream said, carefully placing the next model on the stand. “Becoming conjux,” Starscream’s smile softened. “He’s very enthusiastic.”

“Have you two talked more about sparklings?”

“Some. That’s another thing he’s enthusiastic about, but I don’t think it’s the right time. He really wants sparklings, though. Like, really wants.”

“He is good with kids.”

Starscream unwrapped the next model from the bubble wrap. “Yes, he’s wonderful. But we’re going to wait. It’s for the best.”

Soundwave dusted off another model. “How many of these do you have?”

“five hundred and seventy seven. I just got forty from the last auction I went to. I got an Optimus Prime recently,” Starscream plucked the cheap plastic toy off the shelf and presented it to Soundwave with a proud smile.

“First edition original from the beginning of his career. Oh, and look-” Starscream took himself off the shelf in jet form. “I got my own Masterpiece. That’s an old frame, though.”

Soundwave stood up straight from where he was unpacking. “Do you have one of me?”

“I have two of you. Oh!” Starscream tossed the other two back on the shelf and began digging through the new boxes. He flung the paper and bubble wrap all over the place until he reached the bottom and pulled out a still sealed box.

“I finally managed to get-” he turned the box around to show Soundwave. “A Wheeljack. Isn’t it cute? I’m going to show Wheeljack when he gets home, he doesn’t even know they made him into a toy yet,” he carefully placed the toy on the shelf with the rest.

The figure room, or trophy room as Wheeljack tended to call it, had blue walls that were covered with glass top shelves. It held Starscream’s collection of toys a figures of all of the transformers that have ever been made. He had at least one of almost every version of everyone. Even those he wasn’t fond of like Mirage and Rodimus. Despite his hatred for looking at it Starscream even had Rodimus’ tacky last paint job from the beginning of his last season.

“So much makeup,” Starscream muttered, posing the purple painted bot. “I hate heavy makeup. He’s such a diva.”

Soundwave carefully placed a couple more figures on the shelves. He dug back into the box but paused.

“Starscream,” he said. “Are you aware of everything that was in this lot?”

Starscream shrugged. “No, not really. Even they weren’t-” he turned around. “Why?”

Soundwave pulled out one of the figures. It was an uncomfortably familiar blue, with treads on his legs, and purple cones on his shoulders. Starscream paused. He scowled and swiped the figure out of Soundwave’s hand and immediately broke it in half.

“We’re burning it,” Starscream growled, stomping out of the room.

Sounwave just stood by while Starscream threw some kindling into the fire pit on the deck and lit a match. Together they watched the blue figure burn.

* * *

Starscream hated waxing. He hated putting the paint around his eyes and the glitter on his wings. It wasn’t enough to look gaudy, but just enough so they sparkled magnificently in the light.

“Honestly,” Starscream said, darkening the already dark enough shade around his eye. “I don’t know why I go, I mean-” he paused, carefully outlining the edge of his helm. “I mean it’s not like I’m really that obligated to go. Nobody wants me there anyways.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream leaned back from the mirror to look at Wheeljack on the screen at the edge of the counter.

“Okay, fine,” Starscream said. “Optimus wants me there.”

“And Soundwave, and Thundercracker and Skywarp-”

“Okay. I get it. But I don’t really want to be there. Rodimus is going to be there, and Megatron and, ulgh, Prowl.”

“Then just stay away from ‘em.”

“But that’s so hard. Rodimus always approaches me first, and I swear, every time, the first thing out of his mouth is the latest rumor about me. It’s just tiring.”

“Don’t worry, this time I’ll be there with ya. Hey, should I get my hands done?”

Starscream wiped away any excess paint from his face. “Do you have time?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’m just waitin’ at the airport right now. There’s a salon in here. I could get ‘em done.”

Starscream discarded the tissue. “Your hands always look so nice all dolled up. I say go for it.”

“Aww, yer gonna make me blush.”

“Oh, did I tell you? They brought on Ratchet and Ironhide.”

“Really? That’s cool. I didn’t think Ratch would want to dive into a big project so soon after Lost Light.”

“I know, me neither. When do you land?”

Wheeljack checked his chrono. “Plane’s delayed ‘till seven. I’m thinkin’ nine?”

“Hm,” Starscream put away his paint and stepped back. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Perfect.”

Starscream smiled. “Why, thank you, I try,” he approached the counter and knelt down so he and Wheeljack were face to face.

“So I’ll see you soon?” Starscream asked.

“Yeah, hopefully.”

“Alright, just don’t rush.”

Wheeljack held up his hand with his thumb and finger just barely pinched together. “I might rush a little.”

Starscream smiled. “Just be safe,” he moved to stand but stayed bent over. “I should finish getting ready,” he blew Wheeljack a kiss and they said their goodbyes. Starscream returned his communicator to his subspace and finished getting ready.

When it was time to get going Starscream elected to fly on his own. Cosmos had offered to fly with him but Starscream politely declined. He flew on his own, soaring over any flashing cameras and nosy reporters sitting by his front steps. Starscream loved the power of flight and was almost sad that Wheeljack did not share such an advantage.

Wheeljack had learned, in the two months since the reveal, that he did not like paparazzi. He had dealt with them before, but on a much smaller scale. Only ever when sifting through a crowd of much more famous people had he ever felt overrun by them. Even then though it happened so infrequently that he couldn’t say it bothered him. All of a sudden being at the end of everyone’s lenses did not feel good.

As Starscream touched down in front of Optimus’ house he could feel his spark beating heavy in his chest. His jaw clenched and he looked around to see if there was anyone he could walk in with. Finding no one he strode forward. His footsteps suddenly seemed loud against the blacktop.

Optimus greeted everyone at the door. Cameras were scarce. It wasn’t a party for glamour, it was a celebration. Reporters and paparazzi were held back at the bottom of the hill. That thought made Starscream’s churning tanks feel slightly better.

“Starscream,” Optimus greeted, his voice soft and rumbling. “I am so glad you could make it. Will Wheeljack be joining us?”

“Later. His flight was delayed.”

“Oh, where is he?”

“A conference is Vos,” Starscream waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t know the details.”

“Well I hope he makes an appearance tonight.”

Starscream scoffed. “You and me both.”

Starscream abandoned the front hallway for the ballroom. It was a room rarely used with a gold floor and glass walls. On the opposite side of the room there was a terrence that Starscream often found himself sitting on for a majority of the night. This evening was no exception.

Starscream grabbed a drink from the bar and took a seat at the dinky little metal table set up on the badly lit terrace. Others had flooded out of the main ballroom and were conversing amongst themselves. Most people let Starscream alone.

Most people.

“Starscream.”

Megatron’s rumbling voice was soft. He came to sit beside Starscream at the small table.

“Bucket head,” Starscream responded crossing his arms.

“Still mean,” Megatron chuckled.

“Do you need something?”

“I just wanted to warn you that Rodimus in on a rampage.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “What, is this news?” he muttered.

“He has a couple drinks in him and new rumors to spread. I just wanted to make sure you finished off your drink before he got over here.”

Starscream lowered his glass from where he was about to take a sip. “I think I’ll save it then. Thank you.”

“Come now, Starscream, you can’t solve every problem by pouring a drink over it.”

Starscream checked his talons. “It hasn’t failed me yet.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I don’t care.”

For a moment they sat in silence. Megatron watched the sky while Starscream twirled his drink in it’s glass. The bright moon lit up the clearing set before Optimus’ hill.

“Where is Wheeljack tonight?” Megatron asked.

“At a conference.”

“Is he coming?”

“Eventually. Hopefully.”

“It must be nice. Having someone to hide away with at parties now.”

“It would be if he could ever make it.”

“That’s unfortunate. But he’ll make it to this one, right? I have confidence in it.”

Starscream checked his chrono. “He should be landing in about a half hour. So maybe. I told him not to rush, though. Goodness knows that man does not need another ticket.”

Megatron laughed. “Yes, race cars tend to get those.”

Starscream smiled. He tapped his talon against the glass.

“Sometimes we race,” Starscream shrugged. “It’s fun. I always win.”

“I have no doubts about that,” Megatron thrumbbed his finger against the table. “I’m happy for you,” he said, not looking at Starscream. “I really am. Wheeljack is a good person. I think he’s good for you.”

“He is good for me. And he’s good to me.”

“Have you two talked at all about becoming conjux?”

“We have,” Starscream rubbed a rough spot on the edge of his glass. “I don’t expect it to be anything more than a private ceremony if we even have a ceremony.”

“I have doubts either of us will be invited.”

Starscream scoffed. “Absolutely not. Maybe you, maybe, but if I invite you then I have to invite Rodimus and there is no way I am ever ever ever ever ever going to let him anywhere near my personal life.”

A pair of heavy hands fell over Starscream's shoulders and squeezed.

“Oh come on Starscream,” Rodimus said, walking around. “I’m not that bad.”

Rodimus disturbed the other group of people on the terrace to pull a chair over and seat himself across from Starscream.

“You don’t hate me,” Rodimus said, plopping himself down.

Starscream cocked his brow. “Are you kidding?”

Rodimus chuckled and crossed his legs. “No. Playing, this is just playing.”

“Really? Seriously? Rodimus I don’t like you. I’d even go as far to say that I hate you.”

Rodimus shook his head. “You don’t hate me.”

“Rodimus you called my boyfriend stupid and ugly and won’t leave me the frag alone. I don’t like you. That isn’t playing. You’re just mean.”

Rodimus puffed. “Oh, I’m mean? What about you, perfect angel.”

“I’m not cruel for attention, Rodimus,” Starscream stood. “Now if you’d please just leave me alone.”

Starscream vacated the terrace. He rushed through the ballroom until he found Soundwave and Cosmos hiding in their own little corner. Starscream breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them.

“Can I third wheel over here?” Starscream asked.

“I would love that,” Cosmos said. “How are you Starscream, we haven’t talked in forever.”

“I’m just dandy, Cosmos, how are you?”

“Oh I’m wonderful. Soundwave and I were just talking about a date for our ceremony. You and Wheeljack are coming right?”

“Probably,” Starscream smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Soundwave punched him lightly in the arm and Starscream chuckled.

“No no,” Starscream said. “We’re coming. I’ll make sure Wheeljack doesn’t have any plans. Sometimes it seems he’s busier than me.”

Cosmos shrugged. “Well with three jobs. Where is he now?”

“A conference. He should be back-” Starscream checked his chrono. “Oh. Right now actually. Just excuse me for a moment I’m going to call him.”

Starscream stepped away from the party and went into the hallway. Once alone he called Wheeljack on his comm. It wrang a few times before cutting off. Starscream furrowed his brow and called again. No response. Starscream hummed. He leaned against the wall and played with his talons and checked his messages before calling again. Wheeljack still didn’t answer.

So Starscream waited again. This time for longer and with a lot more pacing. When his palms began to itch Starscream called again.

Wheeljack didn’t answer.

Starscream called on his phone.

No answer.

“Starscream?”

Starscream jumped at the sound of his name. He whipped around and found Optimus standing behind him.

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked.

Starscream looked down at the phone clenched in his fist. His vents suddenly quickened.

“No,” he said, his voice shaking. “Wheeljack- Wheeljack isn’t answering.”

“Maybe he’s driving.”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No Wheeljack answers his comm. He always answers his comm.”

“Starscream calm down. Your wings are shaking.”

Starscream tucked his phone back in his subspace. He steadied his vents.

“You’re right,” he said. “You’re probably right. He doesn’t like to talk while he drives. His flight probably landed and he’s on his way here right now, and it’ll all be fine.” Starscream huffed. “He’ll be here within the hour.”

“Do you need a moment?”

Starscream rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

“I don’t know why I’m worrying so much,” he muttered. He scrubbed his hand down his face. “I’ve just felt on edge these past couple days.”

“If you need a moment alone the bedrooms and offices are open to you.”

Starscream waved a hand in front of his face. “No. No, I’m fine. I’ll just call him later.”

Starscream took a deep vent and held it as he strutted past Optimus and went back into the ballroom. With a smile pasted on his face he re-grouped with Soundwave and Cosmos.

“Is he on his way?” Cosmos asked.

Starscream’s smile faltered. “He-” he cleared his throat. “He didn’t answer. He’s probably driving.”

Cosmos nodded. “Oh. Well hopefully he’ll be here soon.”

Soundwave stared at Starscream. Starscream refused the glare.

“Starscream,” Soundwave said. “Are you okay?”

Starscream shook his head. “Yes. I’m fine,” he looked down into his half empty cup. “I’m just going to get myself another drink. Don’t wait up.”

Starscream rushed off to the bar. He placed his glass on the table and left it there while he slipped away back into the hallway and called Wheeljack on his comm again. He called once before giving up and regrouping with Soundwave and Cosmos.

“Starscream?” Cosmos asked. “You seem tense.”

“I am tense,” Starscream said, his gaze past the couple and on the window behind their heads. “I’m worried.”

“He didn’t answer?” Soundwave asked.

“No. I feel like I’m going crazy. I don’t want to seem too obsessive.”

“It’s not obsessive,” Soundwave put a hand on his friends arm and steered them away from the window. “Why don’t we go wait for him outside?”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “Yes. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let’s do that.”

The three of them made their way outside and sat on the steps of Optimus’ house. Starscream sat stalk stiff watching the road with worried optics. Beside him sat Soundwave, and beside him was Cosmos.

Starscream’s wing twitched as he watched the road. Soundwave and Cosmos exchanged a glance. Cosmos went digging in his subspace and pulled out a small figure in the shape of Ironhide.

“Starscream,” Cosmos said.

Starscream spared him a half second glance with his eyes.

Cosmos fiddled with the figure. “Soundwave told me you collected figures. I found an old Ironhide in some of my boxes. I was going to ask if you wanted him.”

Starscream spared a slightly longer glance. His gaze abandoned the road for a moment.

“Can I see it?” he asked, holding his hand out.

Cosmos handed it over. Starscream began fiddling with it. “It’s from the Dreamwave line. They didn’t make many of those,” Starscream handed it back. “It’s nice.”

Cosmos handed it back. “It’s for you. If you want it.”

“Oh,” Starscream took it back and placed it in his lap. For a moment they sat in silence.

“He didn’t tell me his flight would be any later,” Starscream said. “He would have told me.”

“Would he have texted you when he was on his way?” Cosmos asked.

“I don’t know. I- probably. Unless he forgot. He’s the worst at calling people. But he is very good at answering. He always answers. Not his phone, though. His comm. He always answers that.”

‘Ah,” Cosmos nodded. “I can see why you’d be worried then.”

Soundwave took Cosmos hand and squeezed.

They waited outside for an hour. A little bit past the hour mark Starscream began fiddling with the Ironhide. He glanced between it and the road for another thirty minutes. He called Wheeljack again but got no answer. He let out a long vent.

“Maybe I should just go home,” Starscream said. “Maybe he dropped off his bag and fell asleep or something or-”

Starscream’s phone buzzed. He picked it up off the step.

“Hello?”

Starscream clenched the Ironhide toy in his fist. His eyes popped wide. The toy fell from his hand, as well as the phone. Starscream leaped to his feet and took off into the sky.

“Should we go after him?” Cosmos asked.

“Yes,” Said Soundwave. “We should go after him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream stumbled in his landing. He bolted to the door, physically shoving every camera person and reporter out of his way as he went. Once inside he ran to the front desk with such force that he ran directly into it to come to a stop.

“Wheeljack,” he said. “I’m here to see Wheeljack, they told me he was here, he was in an accident.”

“Are you Conjux or family member?”

“We’re pre-conjux, I should be on the thing.”

“Can I see your ID please?”

Starscream handed over his ID. As the receptionist looked it over Starscream’s fingers tapped rapidly atop the counter. He bit his lip and bounced his leg and watched with an unwavering stare as his information was typed into the system.

The receptionist handed back the card.

“A nurse will be out to speak to you soon, if you want to take a seat,” she said.

Starscream took his ID back. “What’s wrong with him.”

“I don’t know, but the nurse can tell you what’s going on as soon as he gets out here.”

Soundwave put a hand on Starscream’s arm and gently urged him away from the counter. Starscream shuffled to the closest seat he could get towards the entrance to the emergency room and sat down. He sat stalk stiff, his mind a blank slate working to hold back the pressure building behind his eyes. He kneaded his knees with the tips of his fingers and sat on the edge of his chair. Soundwave, beside him, rubbed his shoulder.

“What do you think could have happened?” Starscream said quietly. His vents hitched. “Primus, what happened?” he said quietly, his voice cracking. He covered his mouth with his hand but quickly removed it.

“Starscream,”

An orange and white plated nurse called to the room. Starscream was on his feet in an instant.

“Me, that’s me,” he said. “How is he, is he alright, what happened?”

“If you’ll come with me please,” the nurse said. He lead Starscream into a small room off the waiting room. The nurse drew the curtains and invited Starscream to sit down. Starscream sat in one of the cushioned chairs. The nurse sat across from him and opened up a file.

“He’s in surgery now. The accident left him with broken bones, internal bleeding. I can’t give you all of the details right now.”

“What-” Starscream’s vents hitched. “What’s the surgery for?”

“For his legs. The breaks nearly ruptured one of his major arteries. We’re trying to get him stable. His spark chamber was damaged in the crash, but it doesn’t appear right now that the spark has been compromised. He will have to have another surgery eventually for his tanks, and his spark chamber. He sustained third degree burns on part of his neck and shoulder and chest. Those will be treated further once he’s in the ICU.”

“Primus,” Starscream whispered. He wiped the moisture from his cheek. “What happened?”

The nurse shook her head. “We don’t know what caused the accident.”

“When will I be able to see him?”

“Not for a while. The injuries he sustained were extensive, he arrived in critical condition and I don’t know where he’s at now. If the surgery is successful he’ll be put into the ICU and he’ll be there in and out of surgery and intensive care until he’s stable.”

Starscream hiccuped into a quiet sob. “Is he going to be okay?”

“We’re hoping he’ll make a full recovery. But with the extent of his injuries I’m afraid I can’t tell you for sure. We got to him in time, but sometimes things take a turn. But we are doing everything in our power to help him.”

Starscream’s venting shook. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands.

“It’s probably best you go home and try to get some rest. I know it can be hard, but he’s being taken care of. You are free to call for updates at anytime.” the nurse said.

Starscream shook his head. He keened into his hands and bent forward over his knees. His wings trembled behind him as his entire frame shook with quiet sobs.

The nurse stood from her seat and walked to the door. She motioned for Soundwave and invited him in. Soundwave took a knee beside Starscream and rubbed the back of his shoulder.

“We should get you home,” Soundwave said. He put a gentle hand on Starscream’s arm and squeezed. After a moment he wrapped his arms around the shaking Starscream and held him for a moment.

“Is he-” Cosmos said. “He’s not-”

“He’s hurt,” Starscream said, lifting his head slightly. “He’s hurt, he’s not dead. He’s hurt, Soundwave, he’s in critical condition.”

“But they’re taking care of him, and he’ll be fine.” Soundwave said calmly.

Starscream shook his head. “No. I don’t want to leave.”

“You can’t stay here, Starscream. Come on. It’ll be okay.”

Starscream turned in his chair and wrapped Soundwave in a tight embrace, burying his head in his shoulder. Soundwave stood, bringing Starscream with him. Starscream’s pedes shuffled as he was walked out. Soundwave thanked the nurse and they went on their way. The door had been cleared from people by the hospital staff. Once they were outside the emergency room Starscream lurched to attention.

“No,” he said, turning back and grabbing for the door. “No no, I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave,” he cried. Soundwave held him around the waist and held him back from the door.

“There’s nothing for you there,” Soundwave said. “There’s nothing you can do. You need to sleep, you need to refuel.”

“Frag you! I want to stay here!”

“You are stressed and exhausted, your mind will be clearer tomorrow.”

“Let go of me!”

“I’m not letting go of you.”

Starscream wailed and tugged at the arms that held him.

“Cosmos, will you please call us a cab?” Soundwave asked, calmly looking past the hysterical seeker he held.

“Uh- sure,” Cosmos said. He hopped on his communicator. “I’ll just call your driver.”

“Thank you.”

Cosmos called up the driver. Soundwave held Starscream until he tired himself out. Even then, though, he held Starscream’s hand. Soundwave rubbed the back of it. “He’ll be fine,” he assured softly, sitting them down on a bench, “He is in good hands. You’ll worry yourself into a spark attack. Then who would he have to return to when he comes home?”

“I want him to come home,” Starscream said, his voice shaking. Tears streamed silently over his cheeks. “I want him to come home,” he said again, his face scrunching up. “I want him home.”

Soundwave didn’t say anything for a moment. “I and Cosmos will stay with you until he is well enough to come home.”

Starscream sniffled. He rubbed the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “That could be weeks. Months. Who knows! That’s a stupid thing to promise someone.”

“I am not going to leave you alone Starscream. Not at a time like this. When I can’t be around Cosmos will be there.”

“No. I don’t want Cosmos in my home.”

Starscream suddenly noticed Cosmos standing beside the bench.

“I don’t like people in my house,” Starscream said quickly. His vents hitched but he held the tears at his eyes. “I have nothing against Cosmos.”

“Will you allow him in your house? Please. Just for now.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Starscream snapped. His hard glare fell. “I need Wheeljack,” he cried. Soundwave pulled Starscream into a hug and held him there until the car arrived.

At the house Soundwave kept a hand on Starscream as they walked up the front steps.

“I want to go to my home,” Starscream said, keeping his head down.

“Then we will go to it.”

At the entrance to the tunnel Starscream paused. For a moment he looked at Cosmos.  
“Do you want Cosmos to stay here for now?” Soundwave asked.

Starscream shook his head. He said nothing as he turned to the door and entered the hall. They walked in silence for the duration of the twenty minute journey. Or, relative silence. Soundwave could hear Starscream's stifled sobs, despite Starscream's efforts to mask them.

“Soundwave,” Cosmos said, putting a hand on his partners arm. “What is this? Where are we going?”

“To Starscream’s home,” Soundwave nuzzled to the top of Cosmos’ head. “Don’t worry. They are just private people. Very similar to us.”

“I feel this goes beyond privacy.”

When they reached the main house Starscream retired immediately to his room.

“Don’t touch anything,” he said to his guests before stomping up the stairs.

Soundwave and Cosmos exchanged a glance.

“You don’t mind staying here tonight, do you?” Soundwave asked.

Cosmos shook his head. “I’ll stay with you,” he whispered. “I think you’re right, Starscream needs someone here.”

They wandered out of the basement and into the living room. Together they sat on the couch. Soundwave sighed.

“This is unfortunate,” he said. “I’m sorry I promised Starscream you’d be here,” he nuzzled at Cosmos cheek. “Do you mind staying here with him when I am unable?”

“No, not at all. But-” Cosmos glanced to the hallway. “I feel like I’m invading Starscream’s home.”

“You’ll be fine, he’s just uptight. Which is understandable. I would just advise caution.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any more comfortable Soundwave.”

“Sorry. If you need to go you can. If it really makes you that uncomfortable.”

“Oh no, I’ll stay. I just mean if Starscream kicks me out, even if you’re not here, I’m going to leave. Even though I know you don’t want him here alone.”

“If that happens call me.”

Cosmos looked around. “Are we staying here tonight? The both of us?”

“If you want to go home you can.”

“You know I hate sleeping in an empty house.”

“I do know that.”

“But do you think Starscream will mind?”

“If he does I will sate him. But we should go to bed. I don’t want to disturb him.”

“Lead the way.”

Starscream had more than one guest bedroom. Most had been converted into something else like a makeshift lab and practice space for Wheeljack, as well as Wheeljack’s office. Others were used for Starscream’s collection and private space. Amongst the many rooms Soundwave found them a suitable berthroom not occupied by Wheeljack’s old stuff.

“You can make yourself at home,” Soundwave said. “I am going to check on Starscream.”

Soundwave returned to the first floor. He silently entered Starscream’s room. Moonlight streamed in through the window. It lit up the bed and the glitter still on Starscream’s wings. They flapped gently behind him where he laid facing away from the light.

Soundwave knelt down so he was face to face with Starscream.

“I can’t sleep, Soundwave,” Starscream said. His voice was barely a whisper.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to.”

“He could die, Soundwave.”

Soundwave shook his head. “No. He won’t.”

Starscream’s voice shook. “She said when he came in he was in critical condition. His spark chamber was damaged, he needed surgery on his legs, his tanks-” Starscream’s vents skipped. “He’s a good driver, Soundwave. He’s a good driver. He- he knows how to land when he spins out. He drives fast but- but he’s a good driver.”

Soundwave put a hand on Starscream’s wrist.

“Even the best drivers crash. It was an unfortunate accident-”

“Don’t-” Starscream sat up. “Don’t- don’t give me scrap Soundwave. An accident like that doesn't just happen-”

“You’re right,” Soundwave said immediately. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, or what will happen. But I do know,” Soundwave urged Starscream back to laying down. “That going without sleep will not help you.”

“I can’t stop thinking the worst.”

“I know. Do you want me to stay in here with you until you fall asleep?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No.”

Soundwave patted Starscream’s hand.

“I will be here if you need me.”

Starscream closed his eyes and sighed. Soundwave gave his arm a parting pat.

When Soundwave returned to the guest bedroom he found Cosmos sitting on the edge of the bed staring at something. Soundwave came to stand in front of him.

“I feel bad they felt the need to keep it a secret,” Cosmos said. “I mean look at them-” Cosmos turned the thing in his hand so Soundwave could see it. It was a foldable picture frame featuring Starscream and Wheeljack on both sides. In one Starscream was giving Wheeljack a kiss on the side of the head. In the other Wheeljack nuzzled Starscream right back.

Soundwave took the frame and studied the pictures. Soundwave had never seen any physical affection between them despite his knowledge of the relationship.

“I wasn’t snooping,” Cosmos said. “It was on the dresser. There are a few of them,” he looked to the side and stared at the remaining pictures. “They look so happy in them.”

“They are happy,” Soundwave said, placing the photo back on the dresser. “But I’d recommend not mentioning that to Starscream,” he walked back to the bed. “I’m going to talk to Optimus tomorrow. How do you feel staying here with Starscream in the morning?”

“I should be fine. He won’t tear my eyes out will he?”

“No, he doesn’t do that anymore. I am going to take a shower. You’re free to join me.”

Cosmos followed Soundwave to the washracks. They washed and then retired to the bed for the rest of the evening. Soundwave stayed up and read on a datapad while Cosmos laid down to go to sleep.

Soundwave put Wheeljack’s name in the search bar. The accident was the first thing that came up. There was a short news reports, but it didn’t offer any details. All it said was “Popular Kids show Host Wheeljack” crashed on Highway 78 late in the evening. He was brought to the hospital in critical condition, nothing is known about the extent of his injuries at this time.

Soundwave shut down the datapad and put it on the bedside table. He laid down facing Cosmos, but found it hard to sleep.

* * *

 

Cosmos laid in bed. He could still hear Starscream yelling downstairs but Soundwave had assured him it was nothing. Starscream was just angry. After that Soundwave had taken off to speak to Optimus and the producer in an attempt to hold off production until at least Starscream was ready to go back to work. Which might never happen after Starscream’s heard the news.

Cosmos braved the journey downstairs and peaked into the living room. Starscream was on the phone pacing back and forth.

“I don’t care if they claim it’s not their fault!” he yelled into the phone. “I want their heads, I want their lives, I want to sue them for everything they’re worth and make sure they never ever touch a camera for the rest of their miserable lives!”

Cosmos cringed but resisted the urge to cover his audio receptors. In the middle of his next sentence Starscream’s voice cracked and he began to cough. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and spoke through the wheezing.

“I don’t care what they say. Wheeljack could have died because of those idiots. I just checked with the hospital this morning, he was going into his next surgery when I talked to them. One of his legs was broken in four places, Cliffjumper, they snapped his spine, he might never walk again. They need to take responsibility for this.”

Starscream listened for a moment. He sat on the couch and scowled.

“I’m going to hang up now,” his harsh facade fell. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “Just please- do every- anything you can- Thank you Cliffjumper. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

Starscream hung up. For a moment he slumped. He stood and, with all the strength he had in him, threw the phone on the floor. He stomped to the kitchen in a huff. On his way he spotted Cosmos standing in the hallway. Starscream paused for a moment and looked him up and down.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asked flatly, continuing his journey to the kitchen.

Cosmos hesitantly followed. Starscream began opening cupboards.

“I’m not much of a cook. Wheeljack-” Starscream rubbed moisture from his cheek. “Wheeljack always did any cooking. But- I have cereal,” his voice cracked as he pulled out a box of half eaten cereal. Starscream stared at it for a moment. He put a hand on the counter to steady himself. He put the cereal box down and walked out of the kitchen.

Cosmos watched him go. After a moment he peeked into the hallway and found Starscream slipping into his room. Cosmos followed. He stuck his head in the door and watched Starscream sit on the bed and rub his eyes.

“I’m just going to be here for the day,” he said. “You can just leave me alone, don’t eat the cereal,” Starscream laid down. “But help yourself to anything else.”

Cosmos lingered for a moment. He eventually vacated but left the door open. He made his way back to the kitchen and looked around.

The house was clean. The living room looked lived in, and all of the cupboards in the kitchen were still open. Old kindling was black in the firepit still sitting on the back deck. Cosmos turned around and began wandering the house. He kept his steps light, unsure how Starscream would react to Cosmos curiosity.

There wasn’t much to see. Cosmos found Wheeljack’s makeshift lab. There were scripts and half completed experiments scattered about the unorganized space. Cosmos didn’t stay for long. He moved on to the office, also Wheeljack’s. It was just as organized as the lab.

Cosmos returned to his and Soundwave’s room. He looked at all of the pictures again. Starscream hated when people took pictures of him. Everyone knew that. But there were a lot of pictures in that room. From framed ones sitting on the dresser, to a photo album in one of the drawers.

Cosmos sat on the bed and slowly flipped through the album. It was old and covered with dust from the drawer. It was pictures from past relationships, the most recent before Wheeljack being Overlord. Overlord and Starscream hadn’t lasted long, only about two months. Then there was him and Sunstreaker, another short lived relationship from long before Overlord. As Cosmos flipped back he found other people. None of Starscream’s relationships lasted very long. A months. Two months. A week. Nothing ever made it past two months.

Except Wheeljack.

“I was wondering where that went.”

Cosmos jumped. He closed the book and looked up to find Starscream in the doorway.

“Starscream. I’m sorry I-”

“I’m glad you found it,” Starscream said, striding forward. When he was close enough to take the book Cosmos got a good look at his face. It was tired and stained with tears, his eyes dim and half lidded.

“I didn’t know where Wheeljack had put it,” he looked at the blank cover for a moment and put his hand on the edge as if to open it. He stopped and looked at the dresser.

“I don’t like people taking picture of me,” he wandered over to the dresser and picked up one of the frames. “And I never thought I looked good in any of my own,” he subspaced the photo and stepped back. “I’m going to go burn this book,” he said. “You’re free to watch.”

Cosmos leaped to his feet and followed Starscream back downstairs. He watched as Starscream threw the book into the fire pit and lit a match. With no hesitation he threw it to the book. He sat down on one of the deck chairs and watched the book burn.

“Feel free to ask,” Starscream said. “All the questions on your mind.”

“Where did you get this house.” Cosmos asked immediately. “With the- tunnel. And everything.”

“That’s a secret.”

“Okay.” Cosmos thought for a moment. “How- how are you feeling?”

Starscream sneered. “I didn’t say stupid questions.”

Cosmos nodded. “Right. Right.” he took a deep vent and thought. He glanced at Starscream, then back to the fire.

“What is Wheeljack like?”

Starscream’s wing flicked. “Amazing,” he sighed. “Just- amazing.”

“Do you know if he’s stable yet?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No, he still needs work on his spark chamber,” he sniffled, his vents shaking. “And his tanks aren’t processing energon,” his voice cracked and he wiped his eyes. He looked at Cosmos. “I’m scared,” he said, shaking his head. “Cosmos, I’m so scared.”

Cosmos stood and took a knee before Starscream.

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

Starscream wrapped his arms around Cosmos and squeezed. Cosmos sat stunned for a moment before easing and letting his arms fall around Starscream. He pet between Starscream’s wings and let him cry into the crook of his shoulder until he tired himself out.

Cosmos helped Starscream to bed, put out the fire, and took a seat on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped until he found the news.

“An update on Wheeljack’s condition now. Reports coming in, he is still in critical condition, but we still don’t know the extent of hi injuries. According to witness statement Wheeljack was being chased by two vans when the crash occurred. We’re covering this story as it develops.”

Cosmos put the remote down. He shook his head and leaned back into the couch.

“Stupid idiots.”


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream visited the hospital every single day asking for updates. Wheeljack had had four surgeries. His tanks still weren't processing energon, and he was still recovering from the burns, but he’d been put in a back brace and his spark was stable. The chamber itself was still compromised and needed to heal. As for his legs the left was broken in two places. The right was broken in four. His right hip and tailbone were also broken, along with his right arm and collar. His frame was weak, with chipping paint and thin layers of metal peeling away as they tried to heal. His vents were bent out of shape and his cooling systems were shot along with them. He had to stay on a machine to keep from overheating.

Everyday Starscream asked when he'd be able to see Wheeljack. Everyday Starscream got the same answer. They didn't really know. His condition was fluctuating, but he wasn't stable. He still needed to be attached to tubes and wires and machines to keep him alive and out of pain. During that time he’d fallen into a coma for about a week.

It took everything Soundwave had to sate the hysterical Starscream during that time. But when Wheeljack came out of the coma Starscream's rampage wasn't over.

Starscream smashed his fifth phone on the ground and threw the vase against the wall.

“Starscream,” Soundwave said, attempting to get in his line of vision. “Starscream calm down.”

“You calm down,” Starscream sobbed, grabbing the small lamp from beside the couch and beating it against the glass coffee table. “this. Is. stupid,” he said between blows. He dropped the lamp and let out a pained wail. Soundwave grabbed Starscream's wrists and held them still. Starscream didn't fight it. His shoulders slumped and he threw his head back letting out a long broken wail before breaking into a shaking sob.

“Come on,” Soundwave cooed, carefully taking Starscream by the shoulders. “Let's get you to bed.”

Starscream shuffled to the berthroom. His wings rattled and flapped as his frame shook. Tears streamed down his face, coating the already sticky stained cheeks.

Soundwave helped Starscream into the berth. When Starscream was settled Soundwave handed him the photograph of Wheeljack.

Soundwave stepped back into the main area. Cosmos was sitting in the kitchen.

“Is this- normal for him?” Cosmos asked.

Soundwave rubbed his forehead. “Starscream is an emotional creature,” he came to sit across from Cosmos. “He is not one to hold back emotionally. Wheeljack was about 75% of Starscream's impulse control, anger management, and filter.”

“That seems like a lot to put on one person.”

“Starscream doesn't expect it of him. Wheeljack volunteered. Starscream has more than one person to dump his emotional issues on, I assure you.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Soundwave,” Cosmos said, “do you think he’ll be okay?”

Soundwave's hands curled atop the counter. “I- don't know,” he shook his head. “I really don't know.”

“I hope he is.”

“Me too. For Starscream's sake,” Soundwave shook his head again and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don't know what he’d do if he lost Wheeljack. He’d never get out of bed again. He's already hysterical, Primus, can you imagine what would happen?”

Cosmos reached across the table and took Soundwave's hand.

“He’ll be fine,” Cosmos said, rubbing the hand with the back of his thumb. “What's his condition now?”

“He’s in a brace, his spark is beating like normal,” Soundwave let out a long sigh. “His tanks are still healing, and the burns, and the cooling systems,” Soundwave put his hand over Cosmos.

“I have to meet with Optimus this afternoon,” Soundwave said, “are you alright staying here with Starscream?”

Cosmos leaned back slightly. “Soundwave-” he said, but cut himself off. He fiddled his thumb against his fingers. “I'm not sure how comfortable I am staying here alone again,” Cosmos lowered his voice slightly. “I don't think he likes me very much. And I have no idea how to deal with him like you do.”

Soundwave pat Cosmos hand.

“He should sleep for the rest of the day.”

“That's what you said last time.”

“And this time it might be true. I'm sorry, Cosmos, he's unpredictable. But listen, after tonight you are more than free to go home,” Soundwave stood and came around the counter. He pressed his face mask to Cosmos head. “I appreciate you doing this, and I'm sorry for dragging you into it. I will try to find someone else who can help me take care of Starscream and we can go home.”

Cosmos shook his head. “I doubt Starscream would like that,” he muttered.

“You tell me what you want us to do and I will make it happen. I truly don't feel comfortable leaving Starscream alone.”

“I know you don't.”

Cosmos sighed. “Alright, you go to Optimus. I'll stay here and hold down the fort.”

Soundwave nuzzled his mate. “Thank you. I shouldn't be more than an hour.”

“Are you leaving now?”

“No, in an hour or so. Optimus wants to meet with me to talk about going forward with the project.”

“You're going forward with the project?”

“I’m going to try and convince him to postpone until at least Starscream is back on his feet. Despite the chance that might never happen.”

Cosmos shook his head. “I thought you already did that.”

“I did, but it's already been more than a month and Optimus is kind, but the producers are tired of waiting. Wheeljack is the first bot on screen, they’ve already made it clear they won't wait for him. But Starscream needs a role right now, especially now with all of the medical expenses.”

Cosmos tapped his hand atop the counter.

“Soundwave,” he kept his voice low. “maybe it would be better if you just tried to convince Starscream to go back to work.”

Soundwave flinched at this, “what? No. He's in no condition-”

“Maybe it would be a good distraction. I mean, if they're not going to keep Wheeljack on anyways.”

Soundwave didn't say anything.

“He's been inside for a month, Soundwave,” Cosmos said softly. “I don't want to force him into anything, but a change of scenery would probably be good for him.”

Soundwave turned his head to the side. He looked up and then back down.

“I will talk to Starscream about it,” he said, “tomorrow. For now, I'm going to see how far we can get with Optimus.”

Cosmos sighed. “Alright, do what you think is right.”

Soundwave pressed his head to Cosmos’ before stepping away. He made himself another cube and drank it as he and Cosmos shared quiet conversation. It wasn't long, or at least it didn't feel like long, before Soundwave left.

Cosmos closed the door behind him. As soon as it clicked shut he sighed. He mosied back to the living room and sat down on the couch. The broken vid screen sat blank in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to tell him,” Megatron said, his tone stern. “He deserves to know.”

Rodimus paced back and forth in the living room, thinking to himself. It had been the same lecture everyday since Soundwave paid them a little visit. The fact that Megatron had just gotten word from Optimus that they wouldn’t be shooting until Starscream was back on his feet must have reignited Megatron’s need to lecture. Rodimus didn’t want to listen.

Rodimus stopped pacing. He crossed his arms. “Why?” he shrugged. “I’d just be taking the blame for something I didn’t do.”

“You played a part-”

Rodimus turned sharply to his conjux. “It wasn’t my fault. Not like I knew they were gonna go that far.”

Megatron strode forward. “Rodimus, you need to tell them. As soon as Wheeljack wakes up-”

Rodimus grumbled under his breath. “If he wakes up.”

Megatron’s scowl deepened. “As soon as Wheeljack wakes up,” he said again, “he’ll talk. And people will ask questions. When he tells them what happened they’ll ask the magazine responsible. And where do you think they’ll go next?”

Rodimus scoffed. “They’re not going to tell anyone. It was an anonymous tip.”

“They’re not a police station, Rodimus. When the trial breaks they will be pointing fingers at you.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything. I am not responsible for this. So I told a tabloid where he would be, so what? People do it all the time, it’s not a big deal.”

“It becomes a big deal when something like this happens.”

“Yeah, and on any other day it wouldn’t be. I don’t-”

“Don’t say you don’t have anything to do with it.”

Rodimus gritted his teeth. “I don’t.”

“Yes. You do.”

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty?”

Megatron slumped. He rubbed his brow with a thumb and finger. “No, Rodimus. I’m trying to make you take responsibility for your actions.”

“My actions didn’t force them to run him off the road. I told them where he would be and that’s it-” he swiped a hand through the air. “After that it’s all out of my hands. Alright? I am done talking about this.”

“Rodimus-”

“No.”

Megatron huffed. “Fine. But when the word gets out and everyone is at your throat, remember I tried to reason with you.”

Rodimus stormed off to the bedroom pretending not to listen. He told himself over and over and over that it wasn’t his fault. None of it was his fault. He wasn’t the domino. He wasn’t the small gust of wind. No.

“Anyone,” he muttered to himself as he entered the berthroom. “It could have happened to anyone. Could have been anyone. We do this scrap all the time and what? Now I’m the bad guy because in this particular instance, I just happen to be the one who tells them?” He shook his head, arranging the pillows on the berth. “No. That’s not how this works.”

Rodimus paused. He gripped the pillow tight in his hands and tried not to think. Or think, but think about anything but the accident.

Megatron thought they should go to Starscream’s and try to pay their condolences. To that Rodimus promptly pointed out that Wheeljack wasn’t dead yet. Megatron had just scowled and decided he was going to go alone. If he ever went, which in the month since the accident had happened, he hadn’t.

Rodimus was tired so he laid down with the intent to take a nap. Megatron’s words nipped at the back of his mind and he swatted them away.

Megatron, instead of pursuing Rodimus, did what he had intended to do a month ago. He elected not to bring anything with him. Wheeljack wasn’t dead, despite how serious his injuries were. Though his condition was mostly kept secret, there were rumors here and there that he was getting better.

According to Soundwave, Starscream wasn’t. He still hadn’t left the house, and getting out of bed was becoming more and more of a struggle. Megatron was beginning to wish he’d paid a visit earlier. To be fair, the likelihood of Starscream actually wanting to see him was low. Megatron went anyways. Hopefully Soundwave would be there to let him in.

 

* * *

 

Cosmos was watching TV when the doorbell rang. When he made his way to the front of the house he found that it wasn’t this houses doorbell, but the main houses doorbell.

“Scrap,” he swore, and rushed back into the house to find Starscream and ask what he should do. Soundwave should have been back by now, he was much closer to this situation. Of course, Soundwave, despite all he had going for him, was terrible at time management. He had greatly underestimated the amount of time he’d be gone. Which left Cosmos alone with Starscream going in two hours now.

When Cosmos got to Starscream’s room Starscream was asleep. That was good. He almost never actually slept undisturbed.

Cosmos groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up. Starscream wasn’t a morning person, and he really needed his sleep. So Cosmos went back to the door. It was a fancy doorbell, one that had a screen and the house owner could see who was at the door, and the person at the door can hear the owner of the house.

Comos turned on the screen to see who was at the door. When he saw who it was he turned off the screen and turned it back on. Apparently it wasn’t glitching. Megatron was really at the front door. Cosmos pressed the intercom.

“Uhh, hello?”

Megatron furrowed his brow. “Who am I speaking to?”

“It’s Cosmos.”

“Ah. Is Starscream home?”

“He’s asleep. I’m not waking him up. Do you need something?”

“I just came to see how he’s doing.”

“Well-”Cosmos hesitated. What would Soundwave say? Or better yet, what would Starscream say? “Maybe call next time,” Cosmos said,barely hesitating.

“Let him in.”

Cosmos nearly jumped out of his plating at the sound of Starscream’s voice.

“Starscream,” Cosmos vented.

Starscream’s frame was ridgid. His wings were high, arms tucked to his sides. “Let him in,” he said again. “I’ll go meet him at the other house.”

“Are you sure?”

Starscream only nodded. Cosmos went back on the comm.

“Uhh. I’ll-” he spared another glance at Starscream. “I’ll let you in. Just give us a second.”

Cosmos followed Starscream through the tunnel and to the other house. As Starscream went to answer the door Cosmos took a moment to absorb the house. It was cold and dark. Most of the curtain were drawn, none of the lights were on. The couches and chairs were unused. It was almost eerie.

Starscream opened the door and let Megatron inside. He didn’t bother turning on any lights as he lead them through the house and to the energon dispenser where they could sit and chat. Starscream’s frame screamed fatigue and disinterest, but he made everyone a cube anyways.

Cosmos tried to help, but Starscream refused. Megatron insisted he didn’t need to do anything, but Starscream ignored him.

“This is what people do,” Starscream said, “when people come over.”

He placed the cube in front of Megatron. Then one in front of Cosmos. Before one in front of himself.

Starscream’s movements were sluggish and heavy. It looked as though every limb was a thousand tons to lift and maneuver. When Starscream sat his frame shuddered and rattled, every joint creaked, every movement slow.

“So,” Starscream said, looking into his cube. “Wanted to talk?”

“I’m sorry to have woken you-”

“It’s fine,” Starscream raised his cube to take a sip, but paused and changed his mind. “I should be getting out of bed anyways.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like my spark had been ripped from my chest a million times over.”

Megatron seemed almost taken back by this. He spoke without thinking. “You truly care for him that much.”

Starscream scowled. “Yes,” he growled. “If you came here to insult me you can leave.”

Megatron quickly shook his head. “No. No, I’m sorry. I think- I’m just not used to seeing you so emotional.”

Starscream looked at Cosmos. “Can you leave us alone for a moment, please.”

Cosmos looked between them for a moment before climbing off his stool and leaving them alone. When he was gone Starscream’s attention went back to Megatron, still sitting at the counter. Still nursing his cube. Starscream narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“I was worried. I heard you weren’t doing well.”

“So you just decided to drop by unannounced.”

“I don’t have any other way to contact you.”

“Did Rodimus send you?”

Megatron paused. He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“It’s a simple question.”

Megatron shook his head. “No. No no. I came because I wanted to. If you want me to leave, I can go.”

“Megatron, I need you to listen to me.”

Megatron shut his mouth.

Starscream took a deep vent. “I am having an extremely difficult time right now. I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you. I can’t get out of bed. I can barely function. I cry myself to sleep every night. I’m terrified. Utterly and completely terrified that he won’t survive. Because that’s still on the table.”

Starscream rubbed his forehead. “Wheeljack proposed to me- just- not even two weeks before the accident. We were still thinking about conjux ceremony, whether or not we would even announce it. I love him. I love him so much, and I go through everyday stressing myself nearly to a spark attack, thinking someone is going to call me and tell me he didn’t make it.”

Starscream scowled. He looked Megatron right in the eye. “So if you could please, for the love of god, tell your precious conjux to keep his big fragging mouth shut, and not provoke me. I would appreciate it.”

Megatron shook his head. “Rodimus is a lot of things, but I doubt he would provoke you during such a hard time.”

“Oh really? You really think there’s any line with me he wouldn’t cross? If Wheeljack gets out of this he may never walk again, how many comments do you think Rodimus would have about that, hm? This isn’t going to end when Wheeljack gets out of the hospital. There’s- there’s going to be stories, and recovery time, and probably therapy. When it all comes to a head, Megatron, I just want to be left alone.”

Starscream’s expression turned sincere. “Please. Please help me do that. I’m so tired, Megatron. I don’t know what I’ll do if I hear a single word out of Rodimus about this,” the scowl returned. “And don’t tell me he won’t say anything. You know he will. This is going to be all over the place.”

Megatron finally nodded. “I’ll try. But you know he doesn’t always listen to me. Especially when it comes to you.”

 

Starscream scoffed. “I can imagine.”

“I really do hope you’re doing better. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now.”

“No. You can’t-” Starscream was cut short by his phone ringing. He silenced Megatron and answered the phone. “Hello?”

Starscream’s frame went ridgid. His jaw moved but no words came out. “I-I-I-I’m coming right now,” he stuttered, nearly falling off his stool. Starscream sub-spaced his phone and ran to the door. He took off before he even got to the steps.

Megatron was left sitting at the counter. Cosmos soon emerged from one of the side rooms. He looked at the open door, then to Megatron.

“Where did he go?”

Megatron shrugged. “I have no idea. But I’m almost sure I can guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

The doctors said there wasn’t anything they could do from here. His spark was beating normally, the burns were healing, a feeding tube had been implanted. For now he would have to be on soft or liquid food. His body couldn’t process anything else. It might eventually, it might not.

“As soon as his legs are healed we’re going to try for physical therapy,” said the doctor, looking through his notes. “He is healing. He should be able to walk-” he shrugged. “How well is yet to be seen.”

Starscream rung his thumb in his hand. “But- he’ll survive? He’s going to be okay?”

The doctor nodded. “As okay as he can be. He’ll survive. We know that much. Whether or not he’ll have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair- walking with a cane. I don’t know.”

The doctor gestured the door. “You can see him if you want.”

Starscream nodded. “Yes. Yes, please, I want to see him.”

The doctor opened the door and let Starscream inside. Wheeljack was laying in the berth. He still had pain dampeners attached to his abdomen to pump in pain killers. Almost half his body was covered in nanite patches to help with the burns. The feeding tube stuck out right beside the pain dampener.

But Wheeljack was awake. He was even reading, a datapad in his uninjured arm. The only uninjured part of him.

Starscream felt his knees go weak as soon as he saw him. A pressure built behind his eyes, but he smiled. “Wheeljack,” he vented, shuffling across the room. Wheeljack looked up from his datapad. His eyes smiled. “Starscream,” he said, voice weak and full of static.

“Can I touch him?” Starscream asked the doctor.

“Just not the bandages.”

Starscream went around the berth to Wheeljack’s less injured side. He placed a hand on his cheek. Wheeljack leaned into the touch. Very carefully Starscream leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the side of the head. Tears dripped down Starscream’s nose and bled onto Wheeljack’s mask.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a shuttle.”

Starscream dragged over one of the seats on the wall and sat down. Wheeljack put the datapad on the berth next to his leg and reached for Starscream’s hand. Starscream took the edge of his hand and rubbed his thumb over his wrist.

“You should probably be resting.”

Wheeljack nodded, but immediately winced.

“Do you remember anything?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack cleared his throat. “A bit. But it’s fuzzy.”

Starscream stiffened, his vents suddenly hitched. He lifted Wheeljack's hand and carefully gave it a kiss. “They said it’ll probably be another few weeks before they can release you.”

“Yeah, I heard that.”

“I probably can’t stay for long.”

Starscream let out a shaking vent. “Primus, I missed you. I’ve- I’ve been a complete mess this past month, Wheeljack-”

Wheeljack seemed to flinch. “A month? It’s been a month?”

Starscream paused. His wings twitched behind him. “They didn’t tell you?”

Wheeljack relaxed. “No. Maybe. I don’t- I don’t remember.”

Wheeljack rubbed part of his head with his uninjured hand. “I- feel like I missed a lot.”

“You did. But that’s okay, we can catch up. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack grumbled. “Me too.”

Starscream perked, trying for a smile. “But- let’s not talk about that now. I- I have a surprise for you when you get home. And I’m working with the doctors. I’m trying to get you home care,” Starscream’s smile faltered. “If you want that.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I would like that,” he grumbled. “I wanna go home.”

Starscream rubbed Wheeljack’s hand, a weak smile wearing his lips. “I’ll make it happen.”

Starscream was allowed to spend an hour with Wheeljack. It didn’t feel like enough. Though, no amount of time would feel like enough with a month apart between them. They didn’t talk much. Wheeljack seemed to be in pain. It made Starscream’s spark hurt. The pain dampeners didn’t do enough, but hopefully he could be off of them soon.

Starscream, despite the worry, was just happy to know Wheeljack would survive. His paint was still growing in, and the burns were still healing. It would be a long time until he was fully healed, if he was ever fully healed. But Starscream would be there every step of the way.

When Starscream got home Megatron was gone, but Cosmos was still there. As soon as Starscream walked in Cosmos sighed a breath of relief.

“Thank Primus,” Cosmos sighed. “Where were you, you didn’t answer your comm-”

“Wheeljack is awake.”

The room paused. Cosmos blinked. “That’s- that’s great,” he stuttered. Soundwave would be much better in this situation. Starscream brushed past Cosmos and went for his room. Cosmos followed.

“How is he? Do you know when he’ll be ready to come home?”

“Probably another month. He-” Starscream huffed. “He’s not okay,” Starscream’s voice began to tembled. He clamped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, frame going ridgid. “He’s in pain.”

Cosmos didn’t know what to say. Before he could think Starscream bashed his arm across the shelf in the corner, knocking down all the awards the photos atop it. When the shelf didn’t go down he grabbed it and made it go down.

Cosmos was really beginning to wish Soundwave was there.

Starscream cumbled to the floor. He smashed the floor with his fists and scratched it with his talons. He bowed his head between his elbows and shook with growing sobs.

Cosmos slowly stepped forward. “Starscream?” he knelt down, but kept a safe distance away.

Starscream shook. “He could- he could live in pain for the rest of his life-” he sobbed, lifting his head. “Because- because some idiot wanted a picture.”

Starscream finally looked at Cosmos, eyes blazing, cheeks streaked with tears. “I’m going to ruin them,” he whipped his cheek with the back of his wrist and sat back on his knees. “I thought seeing him would make me feel better, but he’s in so much pain. He can’t move-” Starscream’s vents hitched. “It just hurt,” he looked at his hands and moved his mouth, but no words came out. The hands slumped back to his lap. “I just- I just want to bring him home. But I can’t.”

Cosmos risked a hand and reached out to rub Starscream’s shoulder. Starscream sniffled.

“I won’t hurt you Cosmos. I know- I know I can get angry. But I won’t hurt you. You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

Cosmos frame eased. His hand was gentle against Starscream’s shoulder, all tension gone.

Starscream looked at him. A soft smile spread across his lips. He sighed and looked back to the hands in his lap. “At least he’s alive. I should be thankful for that, shouldn’t I?”

Cosmos scooted a little closer so he could rub Starscream’s back.

“Maybe we should go out tonight,” Cosmos suggested. “Get you out of the house for a while. Clear your mind.”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I don’t want to do that,” he looked at Cosmos. “But- we can- hang out. If you want. Around the house. It’s really big.”

Cosmos nodded. “I’d like that. Maybe you can show me your collection.”

Starscream nodded. When he tried to stand. His limbs shook and nearly buckled beneath him. Cosmos was there to help him should he need it. The walk through the house was slow going. Starscream didn’t say much. Sometimes he spoke softly, pointing out rooms, talking about Wheeljack. He spoke so fondly of Wheeljack Cosmos barely recognized the voice.

When they reached the trophy room Cosmos had to pause. There were- so many toys. Shelves and shelves of toys. From Megatron to Cheetor. Starscream had almost everyone who had appeared on screen.

“I’m missing a lot of people,” Starscream said. “But I have all the main characters. Myself. You.”

Starscream picked one off the shelf and handed it to Cosmos. It was a little Cosmos. The first and only toy of his likeness. Cosmos played around with it for a moment. It was weird seeing a toy of himself. He watched Starscream move around the thumb at all the toys on the shelf. He looked at them, just barely brushing each with his fingertips. He wandered across the room until he reached the wall where unopened boxes were hanging.

He paused. Talons brushed the plastic surface of Wheeljack’s toy box.

“Wheeljack finally got a toy,” Starscream said, eyes locked on it. “I was going to show it to him. When he got home. I couldn’t. For obvious reasons.”

Cosmos replaced the toy on the shelf and made his way over to Starscream.

Starscream covered his eyes with his hand. His frame trembled as he tried not to cry. Cosmos tentatively wrapped his arms around Starscream. To Cosmos surprised Starscream reciprocated in kind. He nestled his head in Cosmos shoulder and cried.

“I feel stupid,” Starscream admitted, lifting his head and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye with his finger. He kept an arm around Cosmos as he spoke. “He’s alive, I should be happy,” Starscream hiccuped. “But- I’m still afraid.”

“And that’s fine,” Cosmos assured. “It’s okay to feel scared for your loved ones. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I just don’t know why I’m still so riled up.”

“Starscream, you’ve been away from him for a whole month. And like you said, he’s alive, but he’s not okay. Your fear, everything, it’s all perfectly justified.”

Starscream sniffled. He huffed a small laugh, smile briefly flashing across his lips. “Sometimes I wish I hadn’t been so distant, Cosmos.”

Cosmos furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I always avoided you-”

“Oh.”

“I’m not- good at making friends. I’m not good with people. And maybe I didn’t like you-” Starscream wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “But- I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my best friends pre-cunjux. So- I’m sorry.”

Cosmos didn’t know what to say. This conversation had certainly taken a turn. A very unexpected turn.

Starscream tried to wipe away the rest of the tears. “Can we- talk?”

Cosmos snapped out of his thoughts. “What?- Oh. Yeah, yeah, we can do whatever you want.”

Starscream released Cosmos and sat on the ground against a display case. Cosmos, after a confused moment, joined him on the floor.

Starscream sat with his knees up, elbows balanced atop them, hands hanging loosely between his Legs. His head fell limp against the display case. He closed his eyes and just relaxed. Or tried to, anyways. Cosmos waited for him to speak. He sat with his hands fiddling in his lap, legs stretched out in front of him. He looked at Starscream, and waited, wondering if he would ever speak.

“I love Wheeljack.”

Starscream moved his head and opened his eyes. He stared straight ahead as he spoke, expression blank. “I worry for him, sometimes,” he shook his head. “Before the crash I think he was depressed. People are mean,” he looked at Cosmos. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand it. They took a wonderful, loving, generous, kind, just- amazing mech. And all they can concentrate on is his looks.”

Starscream sneered. “It makes me sick.”

Cosmos nodded. “I know the feeling,” he muttered, staring at the hands in his lap.

Starscream leaned his head back. “Yes. You and Soundwave went through the same thing, right?”

“Yeah. They’ve left us alone since then.”

Starscream shook his head. “I hope they leave us alone. Wheeljack doesn’t need that kind of stress right now.”

Starscream looked at Cosmos. For a long time he didn’t speak. His mouth opened a little but it quickly snapped shut. Starscream cleared his throat and looked forward again. His fingers fiddled between his knees. “You can- you both can. Come with me tomorrow. To visit him. If you want.”

“I- would. But I don’t want to impede on your time together.”

Starscream wagged a hand at him. “No. I’ll be visiting him everyday until he comes home. I don’t mind at all. I offered, didn’t I?”

Cosmos scratched the side of his mask. “Yeah. Okay.”

Starscream sighed as he stood up. He wandered out of the room. Cosmos climbed to his feet and followed. They made their way to the kitchen. Starscream made them cubes, and they drank in silence. About halfway through Soundwave finally returned to the house.

He immediately went to Cosmos and apologized for how long it had taken.

“I got caught up with Optimus,” he explained. “You know how Optimus is,” he turned his attention to Starscream. “How are you feeling?”

“Wheeljack is awake.”

“That’s good. How is his condition?”

“Bad. He won’t be out of the hospital for a long time. I want to get him home care,” Starscream took a sip. His talon rubbed a rough spot on the edge of the glass. He stared at the counter as he spoke. “Would you mind- staying another night? Or- I don’t know. I hate keeping you-”

“We can stay for as long as you need us, Starscream.”

Starscream bit his lip and nodded. “Thank you,” he vented. “I’m- sorry for the way I’ve been acting these past weeks-”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“No. I do,” Starscream looked up from the counter. “I get very angry, and irrational, and emotional-”

“Yu never took it out on us if you’re going to apologize for that.”

“You have to endure it. And you shouldn’t have to.”

“What kind of friend wouldn’t see you through an emotional breakdown?”

Starscream paused. He scowled. “I hate how good you are to me.”

“But you love me.”

Starscream’s smile was soft. “I do.”

The smile fell. Starscream took in a deep vent and stretched without really moving. He downed the rest of his cube and placed it on the counter. “I’m going to go to bed.”

“Sleep well.”

Starscream slipped out of the kitchen and into his room. Once the door clicked shut Cosmos looked to Soundwave and scowled a little.

“One hour, huh?”

Soundwave nuzzled the top of Cosmos head. “My apologies. When I got to Optimus’ he wanted to go out. We ended up staying out much longer than anticipated. We went out to eat, then to Thundercracker’s to talk about production. Time got away from me,” Soundwave leaned away. “It seems a lot has happened since I’ve been gone.”

Cosmos counted on his fingers. “Megatron came for a visit, Wheeljack woke up, and Starscream destroyed the shelf in his room. That’s about it.”

“Like I said. A lot happened. What did Megatron want?”

“He came to see if Starscream was doing alright,” Cosmos shrugged. “I’d like to think it was a nice gesture. But I’m never sure with him.”

“Megatron is an unpredictable soul,” Soundwave walked around the island and sat down. “Very much like Starscream. I’ll ask Starscream tomorrow if he would be able or willing to begin shooting.”

Cosmos nodded. “Hopefully. But I’m not sure. Wheeljack’s condition seems to be stressing him out a lot.”

“What is his condition?”

“All he said was that he’s in pain. Not sure if he’ll ever walk again. I’m guessing he was moved into a ward in the condition he’s in because they’ve done all they can.”

Soundwave nodded. “I would be inclined to agree.”

“He wants us to come with him tomorrow on his visit.”

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“I will if you will. I think we should go tomorrow.”

“Then we will. It would be nice to see Wheeljack again.”

Cosmos nodded. “Yeah. I hope he’s okay.”

Soundwave interlocked his hands atop the counter. His eyes dimmed. “Yes,” he muttered. “I do too.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream was up early the next morning. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Wheeljack. The earlier he got the hospital the more time he would have. He woke up Cosmos and Soundwave, offered them cereal and a cube, and asked if they would still be willing to go with him. Maybe not to stay, at least to visit.

Soundwave and Cosmos were more than happy to accompany him. Starscream seemed almost ecstatic to see Wheeljack again, despite the concern tugging at his brow with every smile. They took Soundwave’s personal car to the hospital. Starscream brought a few datapads he knew Wheeljack liked. He flipped through them over and over on the ride to the hospital. His lips flattened into a hard line when he tried to smile, and his brow dipped as he flipped through the pads. Soundwave and Cosmos exchanged a few looks but choose not to comment.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Starscream tried for a smile again. He climbed out first, and waited for the others. He was practically buzzing as they entered the reception area and went to the desk.

“We’re here to visit Wheeljack.”

The receptionist took a moment to look up the name. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Wheeljack isn’t taking visitors today.”

Starscream’s frame stiffened. Any semblance of a smile disappeared. His wings dropped all the way down. He swallowed the dryness in his mouth and shook his head. “No one at all?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Can- can you tell me why?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t. If you’d like to speak to someone-”

“Yes. Yes. I want to do that. I want to know what’s happening.”

“If you’ll take a seat it will be a few minutes.”

Starscream did as he was told. He sat stalk stiff on the edge of his seat. Talons dug into his knees. His spark sank to his stomach where it felt as though it was suffocating. Soundwave rubbed between his wings in a failed attempt to sate him.

“Why wouldn’t he want to see me?” Starscream muttered to himself.

Cosmos leaned forward so he could better see Starscream’s face. “It’s not you, Starscream. Maybe he’s just tired today. Or it’s the doctors.”

Before Starscream could respond his name was called. Wheeljack’s doctor pulled Starscream into his office and sat him down.

“What’s happening?” Starscream asked immediately.

The doctor took a deep vent as he sat forward. “The pain dampeners have, unfortunately, stopped working. As you already know, part of the reason he was placed in a ward is because there’s nothing more we can do.”

“Yes. I know that.”

“He’s healing. He’s stable. But he’s in a lot of pain. I, and he, thought it best we keep visitors to a minimum.”

“Can I see him tomorrow?”

“That’s up to Wheeljack.”

The doctor adjusted himself in his seat. “I’d like to discuss plans going forward. I know that both you and Wheeljack want him home. But I need you to understand that home care, in this state, will have to be extensive-”

“I don’t care. I’ll do whatever it takes. Anything it takes. I don’t care how much it costs.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I can probably clear him for home care in the next week. Right now it’s not the best time to try and move him. Not until we can get the pain down.”

Starscream nodded. “I understand that.”

“But if you want to prep your home for when he arrives we can work with you.”

“I’ll start immediately.”

“Good. Good. We also wanted to discuss physical therapy. Right now Wheeljack can’t stand. We did manage to realign his spine, but we’re afraid there was permanent damage to the frame and protoform. I think that both you and him should prepare yourselves for- anything. I’m not a therapist. I’m not a psychologist. But sometimes stuff like this, especially in a case like this, can have a huge emotional impact on the patient.”

Starscream nodded. “I understand that.”

The doctor didn’t have much more to say. They discussed Wheeljack’s condition further before Starscream thanked the doctor and went on his way. Cosmos and Soundwave were still waiting for him when he emerged. Starscream passed by them without a word. The two got up and followed. They watched as Starscream ran to the edge of the walkway and took off into the sky.

Soundwave sighed. “I don’t like that.”

“Where do you think he’s going?”

“I don’t know,” Soundwave looked at Cosmos. “I might know. Go home. I will try and find him.”

Cosmos wanted to argue, but decided against it. He transformed and took off. Soundwave climbed into the car and asked the driver to just drive around. Soundwave watched the skies.

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream’s wings twitched. He hugged his knees and pressed his lips into them. His lip pouted. Sticky tears bled past his chin and dripped onto his legs. He sniffled and let them fall. For a while he’d tried to wipe them with his hand, but they weren’t going to stop so he gave up.

From here he could see everything. The city was bright, and moving, despite the hour. All the lights in the world were on. It almost hurt Starscream’s eyes.

The latter behind him rattled, shaking the structure a little bit. Starscream didn’t look to see who it was.

Soundwave sighed as he took a seat next to Starscream.

For a long time neither of them said anything. Soundwave flicked his thumb over his palm and wagged his legs a little.

“It’s a beautiful up here.”

Starscream lifted his face from his knees. He wiped his eye with his fingertips. “It’s an eyesore.”

“You worried us when you took off earlier.”

“You knew where I went.”

“Yes. I did.”

Starscream huffed. “I took Wheeljack here. For one of our first dates. It was a disaster.”

“I remember that. You were worried he was mad at you.”

“He thought it was a good time. I learned that. Just before the accident.”

Soundwave nodded. “It was probably very memorable.”

Starscream sat up. “Am I overreacting?”

“No.”

“But-”

“You are not overreacting. You’re allowed to be concerned for your loved one. This was a very serious accident.”

Starscream rested his chin on his knees. “But he’s alive. So I should be fine now, right?”

“Not necessarily. It’s hard watching a loved one suffer. It can be overwhelming.”

Starscream keened. He lifted his head and took a deep vent as he rubbed his eyes. “I need to be there for him. I need to put on my best self. For him.”

Soundwave wrapped his arm around Starscream and rubbed his shoulder. “And we will be here for you.”

Starscream rested his head on Soundwave’s shoulder and closed his eyes. All the tension left his frame.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream was trying. He really was. But when Wheeljack’s return home was delayed by a month, and Starscream nearly burned down the kitchen learning to cook, he was beginning to wind down again. Soundwave visited as much as he could. He or Cosmos was there every morning to get Starscream up and out of bed. This was done upon Starscream’s request. Through the haze of his frustration and his depression he recognized that maintaining his support system was essential at a time like this.

That didn’t make it any less difficult.

Starscream didn’t want anyone around him. He didn’t want to be awoken an hour after sunrise and taken for a walk. He did not want his meals cooked for him, he barely wanted to eat at all. He did not want to clean the house. He did not want to leave his bed at all.

But he did. Soundwave was busy continually trying to hold Optimus, Thundercracker and the producers at bay. Cosmos was a frequent visitor. He made pancakes every morning, in part because they were the only thing he knew how to make. Every morning he dragged Starscream out of bed, and to the kitchen. He slid a plate of pancakes across the counter and waited for Starscream to eat.

Cosmos could be a manipulative little pest. He would not eat until Starscream ate. And because Starscream was a good friend who refused to starve his best friend’s pre-conjux, Starscream ate his pancakes. He didn’t like it. They were good, sure, but they didn’t sit right in his stomach. Nothing did. Starscream suffered frequent headaches and stomach aches. He took a whole slew of medications to keep his ailments at bay, all of them weak and over the counter. Cosmos brought them to him, since Starscream practically refused to go out in public.

Cosmos handed Starscream the bag with anti acids and snack food. Starscream was still half asleep and laying down. He took the bag and let his arm hang off the bed.

“Thank you, Cosmos,” Starscream muttered into the pillow.

“Are you going to shower today?”

Starscream nodded. “Five more minutes.”

“I know that means two more hours.”

Starscream nodded. “That sounds good, thank you.” Starscream rolled over, leaving the bag on the floor where his arm once hung.

Cosmos sighed. “Alright,” he relented. “You can sleep for a little longer. I’ll get breakfast started,” Cosmos went to the door but stopped so quick he nearly knocked himself over. “Is the medical team coming over today or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Which house are they setting up in?”

“First house.”

“Are you sure? I think Wheeljack would want to return to something familiar when he gets back, right?”

Starscream took a deep vent and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes into slits and rubbed them with the balls of his hands. “I don’t want him to associate this place with anything negative. First house is impersonal,” he let his arms drop. “I’ll make it comfortable for him. Move our sheets there and all. I’ll take care of it.”

“So you’ll be living there during his recovery?”

Starscream nodded, closing his eyes again. Cosmos nodded back. “Alright. I’ll be back once breakfast is on the table.”

“Cosmos?”

“Yes?”

“Can we have breakfast in here today?”

“Starscream-”

“Please?”

Cosmos shuffled on his pedes. He threw his head back and sighed. “Okay,” he agreed. “We can eat in here today.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t tell Soundwave.”

“I’ll let you tell him.”

Cosmos prepared breakfast. He tried to mix it up a little with berries and whipped energon, but Starscream didn’t seem any more keen on eating with the additions.

“Soundwave told me you like sweet things,” Cosmo said. “I tried to make it a little sweeter today.”

“Thank you, Cosmos.” Starscream muttered. He still didn’t eat. “Thank you for making me breakfast every morning. I’m sorry I don’t always eat it.”

“I like doing it,” Cosmos assured. “I mean, I like it more when you eat it. But, you know, I enjoy doing it in general.”

Starscream picked up his fork and moved the trimmings around. He ate a whipped energon covered berry. His movements were sluggish, as if they were in slow motion. When he swallowed it was thick and forced. Cosmos watched carefully, hardly touching his own food as Starscream struggled through his.

“Are you tired of pancakes?” Cosmos asked. He hoped Starscream would clue him in on something that he might actually eat besides the junk food.

“Wheeljack used to make me pancakes every morning,” Starscream said. “He made all the meals. I can’t cook. I love pancakes. On my bad days it was the only thing he could get me to eat. So. I don't think I'll get tired of them."

He picked at the pancake itself and chopped off a piece with his fork. Cosmos was very tempted to ask what the bad days looked like if he couldn't eat a pancake today. Starscream beat him to it.

"If you're wondering what a "bad day" looks like, it's the same as this. I just smile more."

Cosmos was well aware that the media often labeled Starscream as a "diva." Very few people paid attention to why Starscream might act the way he does.

"As you may have noticed," Starscream continued. "I'm not the most, hm-" he searched for the right word. "Mentally sound. Person in the world. I really should go to therapy. But I hate people, so," she shrugged. "I'm not going to."

Cosmos shifted in his chair. "You should probably go to therapy, Starscream."

Starscream popped a fork full of pancake in his mouth. “Your input is unnecessary.”

Cosmos frowned to himself. He was quickly reminded of the fact that he and Starscream were not at that level yet. Soundwave was immune to Starscream’s attitude, on the rare occasions he tried to pull it. Starscream, additionally, had known Soundwave long enough to actually heed his advice, and put trust in him. Cosmos was new. Starscream would be mean. Not cruel, no. Not rude. But blunt, and still maintain some disregard for Cosmos opinion when it came to matters he wasn’t close enough to.

General bad days, for example. Wheeljack and Soundwave had actually experienced them. Cosmos had not. He had only ever experience Starscream’s breakdowns in response to great emotional distress caused by a stimulus in real time. Not the things that existed in his memory.

Very few people are just mean for the sake of being mean. Starscream put on a face, and a shell, and a snap, and people left him alone. It’s what he wanted. It’s what he got. But behind the tough, scowling exterior was a much softer mech. A person who cared deeply for the people he cared for, and did no harm to those who didn’t deserve it. Accidents and words out of context had given him his bad name. His good acting kept his career on his feet.

Cosmos was a quick learner. He did not mention therapy again. They ate in silence for the remainder of the meal. Starscream got halfway through his one pancake, and all of the whipped energon, before pushing the plate away. Cosmos took that as a sign that he was done and wouldn’t be revisiting. Starscream laid back against his pile of pillows and closed his eyes.

“I’ll clean up,” he said. “I have to get up for a shower anyways.”

“It’s fine,” Cosmos said, picking up the plate and placing it atop his own. “I’ll clean up the kitchen. You just take your shower. I don’t want to tire you out too quick.”

Starscream did not protest. He moved the small table from over his lap and climbed out of bed. The process was slow going. Comos waited until Starscream was in the washroom before heading to the kitchen.

Cosmos was still cleaning up when Starscream emerged from his room, wiping himself with a towel. “Do you need any help?” he asked.

“No, I got it.”

Starscream sat down at the counter. He took out his phone and started flipping through his pictures. There weren’t that many. Most of them were of Wheeljack. A few were toys he had wanted to buy but completely forgot about. Maybe he would buy himself something. Hell, maybe he’d even go to the store.

Starscream was determined to be better by the time Wheeljack got home. Wheeljack didn’t need a depressed and downtrodden presence in his life. Things would be bad enough as it was, he didn’t need Starscream’s uncooperative and foul mood to dampen the air further. Starscream wanted to be at his best for Wheeljack. Which meant going outside, taking care of the house, and smiling. Looking on the brighter side.

Starscream could barely encourage himself at the moment, he had no idea how he was going to help Wheeljack. He would, of course. Even if it meant going to therapy of all places, he would. He would take Optimus stupid roll, and show up on set on time. He would not act up in interviews (at least not as much.)

“I’m going to call Cliffjumper,” Starscream announced. He slipped off his stool and wandered into the hallway to call his agent. Cliffjumper answered after two rings.

“Go for Cliffjumper.”

“Cliffjumper, hey.”

“Starscream. How are you feeling? I’ve got the lawyers all lined up for when Wheeljack is ready to testify-”

“Let’s- not talk about that. Wheeljack is supposed to be home soon, I just want to bring him home. None of that yet.”

Cliffjumper didn’t answer for a minute. “Uh- right. Right, I understand. What did you need to talk about?”

“Tell Optimus I’m ready. If you could, set up lunch for us. As soon as possible...please.”

“I can do that. I’ll try to get you in this afternoon.”

“Thank you, Cliffjumper.”

“Not a problem. Never a problem,” he didn’t speak, but didn’t hang up. “And uh, Starscream. I hope you’re doing well. I’ve had a lot of people sending their condolences, but I know you don’t like random gifts so I haven’t been sending them along, but if you want them-”

“Sure. Please, yes. Just send them to the house.”

“No problem.”

“Thank you.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Starscream returned to the kitchen. Cosmos had finished cleaning up by then.

“I’d like to go out today, Cosmos,” Starscream said. “The new series of toy is out today. There’s a Blurr I’ve had my eye on.”

Cosmos perked. “Oh. Oh! Yeah, sure, lets go.”

Cosmos wiped down his hands with a towel before following Starscream down to the tunnel and out of the house. They flew to the store. A few stray cameras followed them, but not enough to be a nuisance. Paparazzi didn’t generally hang around the areas far from celebrity homes and hang out spots. Out by the plazas and strip malls there was nary a camera to be found.

They landed in front of the big-box toy store. Cosmos followed Starscream to the Transformers section.

“Transformers,” Starscream mused, looking over the selection. “Have you ever thought of that name? It’s funny, isn’t it? Very- hmm- appropriate. And straight forward.”

Cosmos nodded along. He wasn’t really paying attention. He was more amazed by how many toys of his colleagues there were. There were so many. And he’d never even known.

“Here it is,” Starscream said, picking the Blurr off the shelf. “I think this is the only one I want. The others sort of suck.”

“I thought you took anything.”

“In an auction. I do have standards, you know.”

Cosmos just nodded. He was still mesmerized by the size of the toy section.

“Uh, excuse me? Mr. Starscream.”

Starscream looked in the direction of whoever had called his name. A mech and his child stood just a few feet away from them.

“Yes?” Starscream said. “Do you want an autograph or something?”

The mech waved his hand. “Oh, no, no, that’s fine. No, I just wanted to say my child just loves Wheeljack’s show. We were devastated to hear what happened. I’m sorry you and he have to go through that, I hope he makes a full recovery.”

Starscream didn’t say anything for a moment. “Thank you,” he said, he put his hand out to shake. “And what’s your name?”

“Oh, It’s Skyward.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Skyward. Thank you, again.”

“I’m sorry to ask, but do you know if the hospital is accepting cards for Wheeljack? My son has really wanted to send him one. I think a lot of kids have.”

“I believe they are. He’s gotten a few already.”

“Thank you. I really wish him a full recovery. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.”

“It is- difficult. But I try to look on the brighter side.” Starscream kept his tone even and neutral. He smiled softly at the small family and thanked them for their concern. Skyward wished him a good rest of his day and left him alone.

Starscream took note of the toy in the sparklings hand as they walked away. He didn’t linger in the isle much longer. He went to the front to pay. The cashier didn’t seem phased by his presence, thank Primus. At the front Starscream picked out a gift card and placed it on the counter. “A hundred on that, please,” Starscream said.

Cosmos leaned over slightly to get a look at it. “Who’s that for?”

Starscream side eyed him, but didn’t answer. He returned to the cashier. “Will any other registers be open?”

“No, probably not.”

Starscream slid the paid for gift card across the counter. “There is a mech named Skyward coming up here with his sparkling. Purple paint job, neon green detailing, ground frame. They’re buying a Blox Build Set. Would you give this to them please?”

The cashier nodded. “Sure thing. Do you want your name on it?”

“No.”

Starscream took his toy and left. Cosmos scurried after him. “How do you know he’ll actually give it to them?”

“If he doesn’t I will lose what little faith in Cybertronians I have left,” Starscream took off into the air. Cosmos struggled to catch up.

“Why’d you do that?” Cosmos asked. “The gift card I mean?” Cosmos didn’t want to be rude, but Starscream had never seemed the generous type.

Starscream didn’t answer for a long time. “Because it’s what Wheeljack would have done.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Starscream. I am so happy to see you,” Optimus said, taking Starscream by the hand as if to shake, but cupping it in his own instead. “How are you.”

“Terrible, Optimus. Just terrible. But getting better.”

“And Wheeljack? I haven’t heard anything.”

“We’re not here to talk about Wheeljack. We’re here to talk about me, and your show.”

“Right, right, of course. Please,” he gestured the chair. “Take a seat. I’ve had the whole restaurant rented out for the afternoon. Cliffjumper insisted.”

Starscream nodded as he sat down. “I will have to thank him for that,” he muttered. “I would like to start shooting. I’m sure you’ve waited long enough.”

“I would wait forever for you, Starscream, you know that. It’s the producers.”

“They’ve waited long enough. I’m ready to shoot.”

Optimus shook his head. “I don’t want you to rush into anything, Starscream. Soundwave says you’re still in a bad state. If it’s true-”

“Soundwave doesn’t speak for me. I appreciate his help, really, I do. He is my rock. But, I’m speaking for myself right now. And right now, I believe it would be best for everyone if I returned to work. Wheeljack isn’t fully recovered yet. But he’s coming home. Paying for everything, the special bed, the nurses, the doctors, the hospital stay. It’s all a lot. It’s best if I return to work. But, I have a condition or two.”

Optimus nodded. “Of course. Name them, and I will make it happen.”

“I know how long my work days usually are. Hours and hours of work. Parties. Whatever. But I need to be home as much as possible. I need to be with Wheeljack. I’ll be taking care of him when the aids aren’t around. So I need a more solid shooting schedule than what we have.”

“I can certainly do that,” Optimus swiped his hand across the air. “What time will the aids be there?”

“They’re going to be at the house from six in the morning until noon. Then I have First Aid to sit and stay with him until three when I expect to be home.”

“I can make that happen easily. I’m sure the cast would be more than willing to work with you. Most of the show will be shot in a studio or out in the dessert, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to discuss, or would you like to wait until after we eat?”

“We can continue after we’ve ordered.”

Starscream went over the rest of his conditions. Optimus altered only a few of them, the rest he was more than willing to cooperate with. Shooting would be from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. Shooting would continue after Starscream was gone, but Starscream’s scenes took priority. Optimus was confident that the rest of the cast would be more than willing to accommodate him. Some may be salty about it, but Optimus would take care of everything.

“Thank you, Optimus,” Starscream said. He put on a genuine smile and lowered his fork to his plate.

“Not a problem,” Optimus assured. He looked at Starscream’s plate. “You’ve barely touched your food. Would you like something else?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, no,” he pushed the plate away. “I’m fine. Food hasn’t been settling well with me recently.”

“The stress, probably.”

“Most likely.”

“So, when exactly can we start shooting?”

“As soon as your ready. Just send a message to Cliffjumper and he’ll get everything in order for me.”

“I’ll send him a note.”

“Thank you.”

They finished their meeting. Optimus nearly went for a hug, but stopped himself, and stuck to shaking hands. Starscream returned home with Cosmos.

On the First Houses front step he found piles of mail and flowers and gifts. Cosmos took one of the cards on the flowers and flipped it over, looking for a name. “What’s all this?” he asked. “Is this all for Wheeljack?”

Starscream took one of the cards out of the mailbox. “It would appear,” he tore open the envelope and pulled out a crudely made card on stiff paper. It had a little crayon drawing on it, and handwriting on the inside that was much neater. The wording suggested it was transcribed by a parent from a sparkling.

“Come on,” Starscream said. “Help me get this all inside. We’ll put it in one of the bedrooms.”

It took a while to carry it all inside. At one point Starscream sat down on the bed and began flipping through the seemingly endless cards while Cosmos finished carrying the last few things inside. Most of them were addressed to Wheeljack. A few were addressed to Starscream.

“Should I wait until Wheeljack gets here? Let him open all of them?” Starscream asked.

Cosmos looked around at all the stuff. “Is this going to be Wheeljack’s bedroom?”

“No, next door.”

“Oh, okay, good. I was worried there for a second.”

“They’re coming at eight in the morning tomorrow. Do you know if you or Soundwave will be here?”

“I should be here. I’ll let Soundwave sleep in tomorrow.” Cosmos took a seat on the bed. “When are they bringing Wheeljack in?”

“If all goes accordingly, and the house is up to standard, he should be here a week after tomorrow. Hopefully. His spark is stable, his burns are healing very nicely. It’s the broken bones that are causing problems.”

“Has he needed anymore surgeries?”

“Six.”

Cosmos pulled back. “Oh god, six? I had no idea.”

“No. I didn’t tell anyone. He always called me before he went under. I’ve been handling all the medical expenses as they come.”

“What were they for?”

“All for his legs. The nerves are all screwed up in his legs and in his back. They’re not sure if he’ll ever be able to walk again, even if they get it all sorted out the best they can.”

Cosmos expression went sullen. “Oh, Starscream. I’m-”

“It’s fine. Nothing set in metal yet.”

Starscream replaced the cards on the berth. “Help me set up the room? I already have the medical bed in there, I just need to get the sheets on it.”

“Sure, of course.”

Cosmos followed Starscream from one house to the other. Most of what was being brought in from outside was basic medical supplies and sanitary ovens and other such things. Wheeljack was still on a feeding tube, and had limited movement in his arms. Starscream was afraid it would be another month still before Wheeljack could come home. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Wheeljack would just let Starscream see him. It had been almost another month and Wheeljack hadn’t let Starscream see him, not even once after the first time.

“It’s not much, he just needs the bed because it’s so hard to move. I have a wheelchair for him. We have a physical therapy place all picked out when he’s ready. And a regular therapist, if he needs it,” Starscream rambled on as they walked from one house to the other. He kept on going as they put the sheets on the bed. “He’s going to need help with the feeding tube for a little while after he gets here. That responsibility falls to me when the aids aren’t here. If he can’t do it himself, that is. It could be a team effort. I don’t know, I’ll see when he gets here. The aids will help him bathe and all. He still has limited mobility and can’t move very much.”

Cosmos didn’t miss Starscream’s voice starting to quiver.

“Starscream,” Cosmos stopped him. “Are you okay?”

Starscream burst into tears. “Why won’t he see me? Why won’t he let me see him?”

“Oh, Starscream,” Cosmos came around the bed and wrapped Starscream in a hug.

“I just don’t understand. Why wouldn’t he want to see me? We’ve been apart for so long, and he’s hurt, why wouldn’t he want to see me?”

“I don’t know, Starscream. Maybe that’s just it. He doesn’t want you to see him like this.”

“I want to go to bed.”

“Let’s just try to stay up a little longer.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Why don’t you call him, huh? Come on, lets try calling him.”

Starscream calmed down some. “I tried to call him today. He was asleep. He doesn’t take my calls.”

“Well, he’ll take this one. Here, come on. Sit right down, I’ll go get one of your phones that isn’t broken.”

Starscream did as he was told. Cosmos left for the other house but didn’t get far. He stopped outside the basement door and called the hospital on his own phone. He asked for Wheeljack’s room and got a nurse.

“Wheeljack isn’t taking calls or visitors today.”

“Can I leave him a message, please. He doesn’t have to talk to me, but I need to leave a message.”

“I can take a message down.”

Cosmos left his message and thanked the nurse profusely. Then he went back to the house to get Starscream’s phone. When he came got back to the room Starscream was looking at one of the cards.

“Is that one of Wheeljack’s?” Cosmos asked.

“No, it’s one of mine,” he put it down on the bed and took the phone. “Alright, lets try this. But if he doesn’t answer I’m going to bed. I’m tired.”

Cosmos sat beside him on the bed. He leaned a little too close. Starscream scooted away. His wings perked as soon as someone answered the phone. “Wheeljack?” a bright smile spread across his face. “You picked up.”

All of the tension left Cosmos frame. He left them to their conversation and wandered out into the kitchen. He sat down at the counter, took out his phone, and called Soundwave.

“Your voice is soft,” Soundwave said. “Are you well?”

“Yeah,” Cosmos smiled to himself. “I’m just-” he paused, looking for the right words. “I just wanted to tell you- I love you. I don’t think I say it enough. I wanna say it more.”

“And I love you. How has your day been?”

“We’ve been moving around a lot. We even went to a store.”

“That is good. How are you? Would you like me to spend the day with him tomorrow?”

“No no, you’ve got work. I’m fine here. I think we’re actually getting along pretty well.”

“I am happy to hear that. Is this call because of Wheeljack?”

Cosmos rubbed his brow. “I just realized, you know, I don’t know what I would do if I were Starscream, and you were Wheeljack. And I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I will be there soon. I am bringing dinner. Please keep Starscream awake.”

Cosmos chuckled. “He’s talking to Wheeljack. I think he’ll be awake for a while still.”

“I am happy to hear that. I am sorry that I have made this our obligation. I promise, as soon as I am able, I will take you on a wonderful date.”

Cosmos chuckled. “Make it back to the house first, then we’ll talk.”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

They hung up. Cosmos placed his phone on the counter and sat there for a long time. He sat thinking too hard, and organizing his thoughts. It was almost an hour before Starscream emerged from the room. He clutched the phone in both hands and sat down across from Cosmos. He did not look as happy as he probably should have been.

“Wheeljack is not coming home in a week,” Starscream said.

Cosmos was ready to give Starscream comfort. Then the sullen expression was replaced with a wide smile.

“He’s coming home in two days.”


End file.
